What Time Will Tell
by Galesonic
Summary: Many kids get a message to go to a train station by 5:45. Where will it take them. Only time will tell. Digimon/Sonic/alot of other anime and video games. Takuya/Izumi. Koji/OC . Rated M. First fic. Re-writing chapters
1. Welcome to Mobius part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sonic the hedgehog or anything else used in the story

Chapter 1: Next stop…Mobius part 1

15-year old boy, Takuya Kanabara, was in his room lying on his bed bored than he ever was. It was so cloudy out, he hated clouds.

"My parents are gone, my brother's at a friend's house, My friends are outta town.. " he sighs, "I wish something interesting would happen"

As if on cue, he gets a text message from some random number. He looked at the message reading: _"__Takuya Kanabara, do you want a challenge__?" _and showed the choices "yes" and "no". After minutes of thinking, Takuya chose "yes". He gets another message saying _"__Get to Shibuya station by 5:45__" _When he looked at the clock it was 5:37.

"Ah shit!" he yelled.

He took his rollerblades and ran out the door. He was skating down to Shibuya Station, and saw a group of older kids running in the same direction.

"Oh great, competition..." He said to himself.

He saw a kid his age wearing a blue over shirt almost like Takuya's, which was red. The kid looked over his way and mouthed something in a foreign language, sending a chill up Takuya's spine.

Takuya took a deep breath and headed for the entrance of Shibuya Station.

When he went to the elevator, Takuya saw the same kid giving him the same cold stare, but he was with a girl this time. The girl looked about 13 and had long blue hair. She looked down.

"Hold the door!" Takuya yelled but the door closed and slams into it.

"Ugh… wonderful.." He saw the elevator door open the girl looking down upon him. Takuya noticed she had two different colored eyes.

"Koji..that wasn't polite.." she spoke quietly as if afraid of the boy.

"Don't tell me what is what Roki!" She nodded and looked at her feet and whispered

"I'm sorry Koji.."

Koji gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The girls backed away from him and Koji backed off, letting Takuya in the elevator. Takuya, being the mindless boy he was, decided to stand next to the girl, this made Koji angry, and he pushed Takuya away from Roki.

"Back off.." Koji said coldly.

Takuya stammered to say something clever, but decided to keep to himself and waited for the elevator door to shut but saw the stairs.

He looked at the stairs then the rail and had an idea. He skated out of the elevator before it closed and started grinding on the rail. He got to the bottom floor and saw mass amounts of trains and kids and went inside a train. As soon as the clock struck 5:45, all the train doors closed and started to leave. When he looked outside, he saw the same kid on the elevator giving him the same cold stare.

"_God what's his issue?.. And who is that girl?" _he thought.

He stepped into the coach pondering the many places where it would take him. Takuya sat on a bench and looked around. He saw 3 other kids: a tubby boy that looks roughly one year older than him asleep on a bench, a girl his age petting her owl, and a boy that looks 8 or 9 sitting at the end of the coach. After a couple of minutes, Takuya decided to break the silence

"Uh, so I'm guessing you all got that message too.."

The tubby boy looked up and said, "Yeah, so?"

"Who are you?" stated the girl, rather bluntly.

"Well my name is J.P Shinibara. What's yours babe?" The tubby boy said and winked at the girl who was obviously disgusted.

"Ugh…well, my name is Izumi Orimoto and my owl's name is Yume." the owl opened its large yellow eyes.

"My name is Takuya Kanabara." said Takuya.

"I'm Tommy Himi," said the little kid, the others glancing his way noticing his presence. The little boy was crying. "I shouldn't be on this train."

"What do you-"Izumi got cut off by the shaking of the train.

The train shook, sending J.P and Takuya back, hitting the back of the coach.

"What the hell is that?" Takuya groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"How the hell should I know?" stated J.P.

They all saw animals running out the open door squealing "He's coming to kill us!

Just then a robotic wolf smashed through the door. It looked like a wolf but with metal armor, beaming red eyes, and two razor-sharp wings.

"Where is the damn spirit?" it yelled with venom in its voice.

Stunned and frightened, they all attempted to run, but the wolf breathed ice, which froze Tommy's leg to the ground making him stuck while the others got away.

"Help me!" Tommy yelled. "Oh god! Help me please someone!"

The wolf started to lunge forward towards Tommy, preparing to slice his limbs off. Takuya charged toward the wolf and shut his eyes charging with all the power he had.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Well I am kind of new at this so Read and Review.**

**Galesonic**


	2. Welcome to Mobius part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sonic, or anything I use in this story.**

Chapter 2: Next stop…Mobius part 2

As Takuya ran toward the robotic wolf, a dart-like machine bashed through the robotic wolf, making it fall over. Takuya stopped and went to Tommy, so Takuya could get the ice off Tommy's leg. But unexpectedly another robot took the ice off for him.

"If you're smart, you'll follow us." One of the robots said.

"W-why sh-sh-should we fa-follow y-" Izumi stuttered, until her voice was frozen with fear, at the sight of the large mechanical wolf raising its missiles to them.

"Get out of here!" Yelled the robots, both robots flew out of the station.

Following the robots with great speed, the four of them ran out of the station, down the steps, off to the platform. They seemed as if they were running for their lives, which they were. After running for what seemed like hours they reached a forest of tall Hemlock trees. The bullet robot transformed itself to a highly-armored girl.

"What just happened...?" asked Takuya.

"Oh I hadn't realized allow me to introduce myself", said the shorter robot, "I am Emerl."

"And mine is…I forget." stated the girl robot, who didn't seem like the brightest bulb in the box.

"There's a glitch in the android, just call her Gear." Emerl said.

"Where exactly are we…?" asked Izumi while Yume, her owl, flew off the tree branch to Izumi's shoulder.

"Oh your not from around here are you?" asked Emerl.

"No." the four said in unison. Gear jumped up with joy.

"Well we are the first to tell you Welcome to Mobius!! " Gear exclaimed. The robot wolf, which was apparently looking for them the whole time, found their location.

"Uh-oh…", "You idiot you had to yell it!" screamed Emerl

"Hah…you're all mine!" yelled the wolf and shot missiles at all of them.

J.P. and Tommy managed to be hidden behind a tree, they tried to stay quiet. Emerl, Gear, Izumi, and Takuya had nowhere to hide. The wolf got closer and closer toward them and flung its claws at Takuya, only to have Izumi tackle him away and taking the hit. Takuya lands on the floor in shock. He got up and looked at Izumi, with scratch marks across her back then at the wolf.

"Bastard, you're going to pay for what you've done!" he yelled in anger.

Takuya was about to fling himself at the wolf with all his power, but suddenly his cell phone started to glow. He took it out; it started changing into a strange device, colored red and black. Some sort of blue orb, which came out of one of the tree tops, flew inside the device.

"_Spirit recognized. Evolution activation in 3…2….1_" stated the device.

A bright ring came around Takuya and engulfed him in the glow. When the faint light disappeared, in Takuya's place was a scruffy, blue, hedgehog. He wore a gauntlet on his left arm with a bolt of lightning printed on it. When Emerl saw this, he was overjoyed.

"He's here! He's here! Gear do you know who that is?!" announced Emerl in excitement.

"Uh…", "No", Emerl slapped Gear on the back of her head.

"You idiot, Its Master-" he managed to say before the wolf, once again, interrupted.

"Ah so the spirit has shown its pathetic face. My master instructed to capture the spirit but he would be pleased to find out I killed the Sprit of Earth…hah...Sonic…"

**How will this work out for Takuya and the others? Who gave the wolf his mission? Will Takuya now bw able to beat the wolf now that he spirit eveolved. Find out next chapter of "What time will tell"**

**Galesonic**


	3. The spirit awakens

Disclaimer: i do not own Digimon, Sonic, or anything used in the story (except for Roki and some of the enemies)

Chapter 3: The Spirit Awakens

Sonic looked at himself and looked at the robotic wolf and smirked.

"So I guess even though I look like an overgrown rat maybe I can beat you now." He said with pure determination.

He ran toward the wolf only to hit a tree that was one mile away.

"Whoa…now that…was fast.," he said not knowing he had a nosebleed.

"Enough of this nonsense! You will die now!" yelled the wolf in a somewhat monotone voice and spread his razor sharp wings to rush at Sonic, only for him to jump in the air, dodging it.

"This is awesome. Super speed and super fast reflexes. I wonder what else I have." He said excitingly and his gauntlet started to glow.

Sonic looked at it to find a handle coming out of it. He grabbed it and took it out to reveal that it was a sword. It had wings for a hilt with seven slots. One in the middle being occupied by a yellow jewel shard and 6 empty slots on the wings with the word "hogosha" welded on the blade.

"Hogosha? Cool. This will be easy." He said as he darted toward the wolf both hands on the sword. As soon as he attempted to stab the wolf, it started to laugh and easily dodged the attack.

"You think an overgrown knife can take me down?" asked the wolf rather arrogantly.

"_There has to be someway I can beat this guy. I can't hold on much longer." _Sonic thought. He heard a faint voice out of nowhere. He swore he heard "sever and slash". It could have been his last hope. He held his sword up ready to attack.

"_**SEVERING SLASH**_!"he slashed his sword from up to a hundred yards away. The slash caused an air wave. It started to multiply at an alarming rate, possibly too fast for the wolf to dodge. Soon fifty airwaves were visible and soon contacted with the wolf. He stood there for a moment.

"Mission…failed" the wolf managed to say before it split into pieces and exploded. The explosion was powerful enough to cause a small crater on the forest ground and trees had burn marks on them. Sonic checked on Izumi. She hasn't moved since she took the blow for him. Her back had a serious scratch on it with blood soaking most of her jacket and shirt. Yume was pecking at her arm trying to wake her up. He heard a beeping from his gauntlet and looked at it.

"Spirit Evolution Deactivate in 3…2…1" stated the gauntlet. The white glow formed around Sonic and turned him back into Takuya. He looked at Emerl.

"How is she?" he asked kind of worried.

"She'll be ok. Most of her clothing stopped it from getting deeper." Emerl said and looked at a tree. "You know you two can come out now." Causing Tommy and J.P to fall over from the tree.

"Ouch…that's gonna hurt in the morning." J.P said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well at least your fat is a good pillow." Said Tommy relieved that he didn't get hurt.

"It's not safe here anymore. We need to keep moving." Emerl said moving into the forest.

"Well we can't leave Izumi here." Takuya said and he picked her up and put her on his back. Soon after, everyone followed Emerl into another location.

In an unknown location, a robot ran toward the throne room and bowed in front of the figure in the throne. The dark room shadowed the figure. The only light source in the room was the fireplace.

"My liege. We have a problem. M-120 has been destroyed." Said the robot in a seemingly scared voice.

"What!" Yelled the figure. His voice boomed around the room scaring the robot. "Who could have done this?"

"Well before he was destroyed he sent a transmission of the person who killed him." Said the Robot and turned on the screen showing Sonic gripping his sword.

"SONIC! That rat has shown his face once again?" Yelled the figure destroying both arms of the throne in pure rage.

"That's not all Sire. It seems that he needs a host. Which happens to lie in the body of this child and he's not alone." said the robot which caused the picture to change to Takuya and the rest of the group.

"Hmph. It shouldn't matter. We can kill them instantly. Send out M-20 to the town closest to them in 20 minutes." Order the figure.

"Yes my liege. Right away." Stated the robot and darted out of the throne room. As soon as the robot left, the figure started at the picture of Sonic then at Takuya.

"Sonic…you will die by my hands." The figure managed to say.

In a nearby town, a train stopped at the station. Roki and Koji walked out of the train and looked at the town and the townspeople. The town had a giant tree in the center and had a collection of buildings on the leaves and branches of it.

"This town…is weird." Said Koji

"I don't think we're on Earth anymore Koji. Something doesn't feel right." Stated Roki

"Let's look around. Maybe we'll get some answers." Mumbled Koji irritated. They walked toward the town trying to find out where they are. Roki looked around and saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Autumn City".

"_Autumn City…I know I've seen it before. But where?"_thought Roki.

Koji looked around and keeps seeing animals walking around. He couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was. He shrugged it off and kept looking around. He felt an earthquake and fell over. The earthquake broke the ground and a robotic scorpion came out of the hole. The scorpion had four claws instead of two and three extra heads. One had no expression, another had a gentle face, one was full of rage, and another was grief.

"Holy crap. What the hell is that thing?" yelled Koji scared beyond belief.

"Ah a new toy to play with." Said the neutral face eyeing Koji.

"Oh goodie a new toy. I just love toys." Cheered the gentle face.

"Well this toy will be the same as the others. Broken and mangled." Roared the enraged face snapping its claws viciously.

"Why must we break our toys? It doesn't seem right to them." Cried the sad face.

"It doesn't matter we have our mission. Find the other spirits and destroy anything in our way." Stated the rage side in a peculiarly calm voice. With that, they tackled Koji and ran through the city destroying everything in their path. After the city was completely destroyed the scorpion stopped.

"Damn it! Our target isn't here" said the neutral face.

"Oh great a game of hide and seek." Boasted the gentle face.

"Screw that! I want to kill them already!" roared the vengeful face.

"Oh why must we keep disagreeing with each other. Lets all check the forest." Cried the sorrowful face.

"Agreed." They all said in unison and dug toward the forest.

Roki came out of the rocks she was hiding in and ran toward Koji trying to help him.

"Koji let me help you up." She said extending her hand to him up.

Koji just slapped her hand away and said nothing. He looked at the hole the scorpion dug up and jumped into it. Roki followed shortly after him worried about his behavior so far.

**Wow Koji is a real jerk to Roki. And why didnt the scorpion kill Koji? Who is the mysterious figure and why does he want Sonic dead? Find out next chapter of "What time will tell". Please read and review.**

**Galesonic.**


	4. A Tale of Tails

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for…*checks watch* WHAT THE HECK? TWO MONTHS? Anyway, I was still able to update. So here's Chapter 4.

000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, Sonic, or anything used in this story.

000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: A Tale of Tails

Back at the forest, Izumi started to wake up. She looked around to see that her pink jacket was used as a blanket for herself. She suddenly felt a sharp pain from her back and remembered what had happened.

"Ouch…that's right. I took the blow for Takuya." She whispered to herself. She noticed that it was nighttime. The only person she could see was Takuya, but he was asleep on the tree next to her. She couldn't help but smile at him sleeping. Takuya then woke up.

"So you're finally awake." Takuya said sleepily.

"Yeah. What happened while I was passed out?" She asked curiously.

"Well the wolf was destroyed a couple of minutes after you were knocked out. I somehow turned into a blue hedgehog named Sonic and chopped him up into pieces." He said a bit arrogantly.

"Somehow I don't believe that Takuya." She said irritated.

"Really its true. I mean I wouldn't.." before Takuya said anything else, an earthquake started. Out of the ground was the scorpion from Autumn City.

Takuya got up and took a device out. It glowed and shined a bright light, blinding the scorpion.

"Spirit evolution…activate!" stated the device and engulfed in the light transforming him into Sonic.

"Well, it looks like the spirit was in the forest all along." Said the expressionless face.

"Hooray! We won the game of hide and seek! What's our prize?" Cheered the overly happy face.

"Our prize is that we get to kill the spirit and give his head as a present to the master." Roared the enraged face.

"Aw. Do we have to kill him so soon? We haven't even played with him yet." Sobbed the overly depressed face.

"All right. We'll play with him first. M-120 didn't have much fun with him. He always cuts right to the chase." Stated the emotionless face

"Okay, I don't know where you…freaks came from but I know where you are going." Sonic said as he took his sword from his gauntlet and tried to slash at the scorpion, only to have it blocked by one of its claws. Its strength was incredible. Currently outmatching Sonic. It threw Sonic into a tree, which woke everyone else up. Tommy ran up to the commotion and the scorpion instantly looked at him.

"This young one. He follows the carrier around." Said the expressionless face.

"He'll make a great toy, wont he?" Asked the overjoyed face.

"Well this one wont be here for long." Roared the enraged face.

Tommy ran away with the scorpion hot on his tail. Tommy hid inside a hole of a small tree. When the scorpion found the tree he instantly started tackling at it, trying to break it down. Tommy started crying inside the hole while the scorpion kept tackling the tree.

"This is only a dream. This is only a dream." He kept repeating to himself. "I want to get out of here." He yelled. His pocket started to glow. He took out his cell phone to see it change to the same device Takuya had but colored white and green. A green orb came out of the ground and went inside the device.

"Spirit of wind recognized. Spirit evolution activate." Stated the device. It engulfed Tommy into a bright light and turned him into a fox. He had two tails instead of one, one of his gloves was Blue and metallic, and he had a strange device in front of his left eye. He came out of the tree and looked at the scorpion dead in its eight eyes.

"Oh look who we have here. It's the Spirit of the Wind." Said the neutral face.

"He probably got into that kid." Stated the enraged face.

"Oh boy! Now we get to play with Tails." Cheered the joyous face.

"Oh no. We'll end up like the models before us." Cried the depressed face.

"Well I hope it works just like Takuya's does." Tails said. He noticed a button on the blue glove. He pressed the button and the glove turned into a machine gun. He looked it strangely. He targeted the scorpion and shot it in the leg.

"Aha! Now I know how it works." He said as he moved his tail like a propeller to fly in the air. "This is awesome." He said as he kept shooting at the scorpion. The Scorpion kept trying to dodge the bullets but one of the bullets shot the depressing face, destroying it.

"No! We lost M-20D." stated the neutral face.

"Damn it. He's good at targeting." Said the enraged face.

"He's really good. This game is really fun now." Said the cheerful face.

Tails then held the trigger and a giant orb started growing on the front of the gun. It kept growing and changed its color from white to a forest green.

"_**Meteor Shot**_!" Tails pulled the trigger and targeted M-20. It kept running away but the giant bullet followed him. It stopped and put its claws into an X-shape trying to defend itself. The collision caused the cheerful face to be destroyed.

"What the hell. This time we separate." Yelled the enraged face.

"Agreed. At least one of us will get a chance to kill him." Said the neutral face rather deviously. They then started to break into two pieces and another form of metal instantly appeared covering the missing parts of M-20A & B.

By the time this happened, Sonic along with the others arrived to the commotion. M-20B looked at them deviously and rushed at Sonic. He instantly blocked the tackle with his sword. It was surprising that it wasn't as strong as before. On the other hand, M-20A kept trying to sting Tails with his stinger and Tails kept dodging it. M-20B turned his claw into a cannon and pointed it at Izumi. Izumi was scared out of her mind and was looking for a good time to run.

"Take one step closer and I'll send her to hell." Stated M-20B with an evil chuckle. "Now drop your sword and put your hands up."

Sonic smirked and chuckled as well, making M-20B load the gun.

"Sure. I'll drop my sword over to the tree next to me." Said Sonic as he pointed to the tree next to him. He lessened the grip on his sword and as he was about to throw the sword. "_**Severing Slash**_!" a cutting airwave separated M-20B's cannon arm from his body. He rushed at M-20B and constantly slashed at it at a high-speed motion. He slashed right through it and said "_**Dragon Rush**_". M-20B then started to break into pieces and suddenly exploded.

M-20A was still trying to sting Tails, only for him to dodge it. When it twitched its stinger a little, Tails dodged it thinking it was actually gonna sting, only for M-20A to punch him with his claw, making him hit a tree.

"Ha ha ha. You don't seem so tough now." M-20A said more deviously than normal. It had its stinger ready to stab Tails when an airwave cut through the tail, slicing it off. M-20A looked at Sonic in piercing hate. His neutral face was gone now and rage substituted it.

"Damn you Sonic!" Yelled M-20A out of pure hatred. His claws now changed to cannons and kept shooting at Sonic, who managed to dodge every shot by either blocking it with his sword or running out of the way.

M-20A instantly forgot about Tails. He aimed at M-20A charging a giant orb until it changed from white to forest green but kept charging it until it changed to red. "_**Asteroid assault**_." Tails pulled the trigger and a numerous amount of bullets shot right through M-20A. He charged up another orb until it was forest green. "_**Meteor shot**_!" The giant orb collided with M-20A making him start to combust.

"Mission…failed" M-20A final words were before he was wiped off the face of Mobius. Tails and Sonic started to glow and turned back to Takuya and Tommy. Emerl walked up to them and looked at them oddly.

" It's strange how kids like you can tap into the spirit's power", said Emerl.

"You have some explaining to do Emerl." Ordered Takuya. "We want to know where are we and why are we here and what these devices are."

Emerl sighed deeply. "I knew this was going to happen one of these days. Very well I will explain it to you. Gear get me the book of legends."

Gear thought for a minute. "Uhhh… where was it again?" which caused Emerl to hit her in the back of her head.

"What the hell do I keep asking you to hold my stuff when you keep losing it?" yelled Emerl fully enraged.

"Oh I remember now." Gear said as she opened her chest plate, unwittingly showing her now bare chest. When she took the book out and closed the plate, she noticed Takuya and J.P with nosebleeds, and Izumi covering Tommy's eyes.

Emerl got seriously agitated and swiped the book from Gear's hands. "God, why must you be a girl android." He thought out loud and started looking for the right page.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Location change**: Throne room in a castle

0000000000000000000000000000

In a throne room, the same robot ran to the figure on the balcony. Even through the light of the full moon, a shadow still covered his form. He bowed in front of the figure.

"Master we have a problem." Said the robot scared of the figures reaction.

"What is it Theta? Did M-20 complete his mission?" asked the figure in an almost in a relaxed voice.

"Yes master he did but he was destroyed in the start of his secondary mission." Stated Theta

"WHAT?!…Well as long as he completed part of his mission we'll be okay. Now how are plans for project B?" He asked.

"The unit will be mass produced in a matter of 2 weeks, Lord Metallic." Stated Theta with some pride.

"Good, for now send out M-14 to the forest." Stated Metallic.

"Yes Master." Said Theta as he left the throne room.

0000000000000000000

**Location change**: Hole in the forest

0000000000000000000

Koji got up from the hole and looked around at the forest. He noticed that some of the trees had burn marks and craters. Roki got up and looked around in shock.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Gasped Roki. "All of the trees are burned."

"Well it's better them than us." Boasted Koji arrogantly and receives a slap in the face by Roki.

"How can you say such a thing, don't you have one ounce of kindness? For as long as I've known you, you always either make things worse with your arrogance or cause someone to go into depression. Maybe that's why nobody wanted to be with you at school Koji. You need to clean up your act!" Yelled Roki and stormed off into the forest.

Koji put his hand on his now reddened and swollen cheek and looks to the place Roki left to.

"I can't believe it, I'm trying not to be a prick toward Roki and I always end up being one anyway. Now she won't want to be my friend. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I should clean up my act." He said walking off towards Roki.

000000000000

A/N: so how did you like Chapter 4? Please Read and Review.


	5. Shed the Light Part 1: The Weird Hotel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Digimon, or anything used in this story. **

Chapter 5: Shed the Light Part 1: The Weirdest Hotel

____

Emerl found the page he was looking for, and soon after, the right stories as well.

"This is rather peculiar. For some reason I can only read Sonic and Tails' story. The rest seem to be too light for me to read." Emerl confessed.

"Well since you can read something. Spill it already." J.P. hollered impatiently. With a sudden smack and ounce of pain in the back of his head, he turned around and Izumi stared at him, a little irritated.

"Would you shut up! He's going to tell us!" Izumi yelled.

"I'm not the only one yelling now, am I?" J.P viciously snapped back at Izumi. A moment's silence passed with them staring into each other with fury. Back and forth they started to snap insults at each other, which caused an argument. Emerl started to get a headache, even though he was a robot. With even more force than the other two, he said quite loudly,

"Would you two be quiet so I can tell you?!" Emerl shouted at the both of them. He was completely annoyed with them. Ever since they got to the forest, all J.P and Izumi did was fight while Takuya and Tommy were getting used to their spirits.

"So now we have the spirits of wind and earth." Takuya stated.

"But there could be more. There can be more than that." Tommy replied.

"Tommy, do you think we got this out of luck?"

"We did have some dangerous situations. But if we didn't have them, then maybe we would have been killed."

"Who knows maybe we could have gotten lucky and a coconut could have fallen on their heads." Both of them laughed at the comment.

Roki watched Tommy and Takuya behind a tree. Koji soon followed her.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones here." Roki whispered.

"Yeah. Wasn't that kid the one on the elevator with us?" Koji stated. He swallowed hard. Then in a low voice he continued, "Uhhh.. Roki... about before... I'm sorry I've been an asshole to you. I never really wanted that to happen." He looked up, his face full of guilt and desperation.

"It doesn't matter now." Roki said dismissively. Taking interest in Takuya and Tommy, Roki walked out of the forest to where they were. "Hello boys. So what brought you here?"

"We were on a train and we ended up here." Takuya said.

"After we were chased by machines. What about you?" Tommy asked.

"Me and Koji managed to take a train to a place called Autumn City, but we were attacked by a scorpion with four heads with different emotions. After, we went to the hole it left and " Roki explained as Koji walked out of the bushes. He heard everything. Takuya glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went with that other train to some other place." Takuya said with venom in his voice. It was apparent the message became clear to Koji and he smirked and retorted,

"Anything would be better than seeing your ugly ass of a face." Koji said as he showed his back to Takuya. Takuya faced burned with anger. His first impression of Koji? Go rot in hell.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!" Takuya put up his fist while Koji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Takuya grabbed Koji's arm and tried to pry himself loose, although unsuccessful. It became steadily harder to breathe as his airways were cut off.

"Listen to me you asshole. I didn't come here to beat the shit out of you. I came here so that me and Roki know there are more people around here." Koji let go of Takuya and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Takuya looked at Koji's face. His expression showed he was still fuming, but telling the truth.

"Looks like you were right. But, for now we have to stick together. There is no telling what can happen." Takuya said bitterly as J.P, Izumi, Emerl, and Gear found them all.

"Its great to see you made new friends. Ooh and one of them is pretty cute." J.P. said in an elated tone. Flying out of nowhere was Izumi's fist, connecting straight on with J.P.'s face. He fell to the ground immediately. Izumi rounded on him again.

"YOU PERVERT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND! WE HAVE TO GET BACK HOME!" Izumi snapped as J.P. started to get off the floor.

"What the hell? You didn't have to punch me." J.P was making circles on the ground as he rubbed his red, swollen cheek.

"Well I have to punch some sense into perverts like you." Izumi said stiffly. She turned and looked at Roki and Koji. She gave them a warm smile and said in a sweeter voice, "Sorry about that. J.P. can't stop his hormones at times." Stepping between all of them, Emerl nodded to Gear and then pointed to the setting sun.

"If I may interrupt, we have to get to the nearest city before it gets dark. There's no telling who or what could be lurking here." Emerl stated almost unemotionally. He felt something weird in the air. Gear could sense it too, but she was too busy looking at the horizon. The sun was setting.

______

After several hours of walking through the forest, the gang made it to a city named Hang Castle. The entire city was covered in a darkish veil. A large castle stood in the central part of the city. The windows were slightly narrow and depicted scenes of torment in a stained-glass mural-esque style. The castle heights seemed to reach the heavens themselves and as an extra unusual decor, it was a molded gray in color. The plants started moving on their own. The torches had skulls on the top of the pike, whilst the flames were either colored blue or red. They noticed some animals prowling around the city and some humans walking around as well.

"It seems to look like we are in Hang Castle." Emerl stated as he looked around. "I always thought this was abandoned."

Takuya and Izumi peered at the castle. The castle had a skull on the top of it, with some railing coming out of the mouth, as well as smoke.

"By any chance did this town use to be an amusement park?" Izumi concernedly asked.

"Yes. About 50 years ago it used to be a hotel/amusement park. I think it was abandoned because of some ridiculous story about some spirit inside the castle." Emerl said, trying to stiffen a laugh.

"Maybe we can go in and stop this spirit. Maybe it's one of the spirits for one of these kids." Gear said. Emerl was about to punch her, when he stopped seconds later and realized the great idea she had.

"Gear, you may have given me the best idea in your entire activation period." Emerl said as he held Gear against his arm, while the others looked at him with pure confusion.

"By what that means is that we are going into the castle?" Roki asked as she stretched her tired arms. Walking around in the forest made her tired.

"Most likely. We may even have to spend the night." Emerl said as he walked down the hill towards the castle, with the rest of the group following. Many things have happened in the castle that nobody knows about. There has been ghost sightings in that castle, disappearances, mysterious moaning, the entire ghost hoop-lah.

As everyone walked into the castle, they glanced in amazement. It was so clean and displayed no signs of cobwebs or vermin anywhere. There was a bellhop, who was an orange cat and the manager was a purple dog. Takuya walked up to them and was still freaked out by the people of Mobius.

"Uh..do you..have rooms open at this time?" He asked nervously. He was scratching the back of his head, which was usually a habit to show he was really nervous.

"Yes we do. We have some rooms available, but most of you will have to share rooms, if that's okay that is." The manager explained as he gave Takuya three room keys. The group walked up the stairs, unaware that the eyes of the manager and bellhop started to glow bright red and they disappeared with the uniforms falling to the floor.

_____

After walking six flights of stairs, they finally found the rooms they were in. They opened the first door. It only had two beds and had a large balcony. The walls had some designs of different colors. Izumi and Roki instantly ran into the room, claiming it as their room. The second room was smaller than the first room but had many beds with the walls colored white and gray. Takuya, Tommy, J.P and Koji took the room. The final room was for Gear and Emerl. It was a large room with a giant bookcase and a telescope.

As Izumi and Roki got into their room they wondered what is in Mobius. Although it was two days in a new place, it was almost like another home to the girls.

"So Izumi. What do you think of your group?" Roki curiously asked, as she wanted to know how she could survive through the torment.

"Well, J.P, as you know, is a total pervert. Tommy, well he doesn't annoy me as much, but he is like a little brother. You have to protect him at times. Takuya on the other hand…" Izumi soon stopped as she started talking about Takuya.

"What? Don't tell me you like him. Do you?" Roki slyly asked, which caused Izumi to blush heavily and was embarrassed.

"Let's not talk about that. It's too embarrassing. Even though he is annoying and usually acts like a leader, he still is kind of…" Cutting her off, Roki grinned more broadly and said, in a singsong voice,

"I knew it! You like him. It's written all over your face." Roki started to laugh and ended up getting hit by a pillow Izumi threw at her.

"Shut up. I don't like him like that." Izumi was blushing beet red and looked like she was about to faint from blood loss. She put her hand on her forehead and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. Don't even think about talking about Takuya while I'm back here, got it?" She shook her fist, trying to get the message across. Roki was highly amused, but still said,

"Fine. Fine. I won't talk about your crush on Takuya." Roki sheepishly said as she got hit with another pillow.

Izumi walked into the bathroom. The room was big and was so clean she could see her reflection on the walls and floor. There were two separate sections of the bathroom, one side for the boys and one for the girls. Izumi walked to the girls' side of the bathroom and saw a giant bathtub along with some shower stalls, baskets for the user's clothes, and a table that was full of towels, robes, and soap. She took a pink robe and took off her jacket along with her shirt, revealing a pink lace bra. She stripped off her sneakers, socks, and her skirt.

All Izumi had on was her underwear. She walked into a stall and placed the rest of her clothes on the door. She turned on the water. The warm water relaxed her tense and tired muscles. She now felt at ease now that her skin felt clean. But Izumi couldn't stop having the feeling she was being watched.

"There is something weird about this place. Are we the only people in this hotel?" She said to herself.

"No. It can't be. Maybe the other people are just in town for some fun. Yeah that could be it."

As Izumi continued to wash herself, two red eyes were seen through the mist behind her, almost as if it was ready to attack her. As Izumi looked behind her, the eyes soon disappeared.

_____

The boys were in their room, talking about what happened so far. But the reoccurring question to Tommy and Takuya were how they felt when they spirit evolved.

"So Takuya how was it like being Sonic?" J.P asked as he stood up and held a broomstick as if it were a sword. "I mean you were a badass hedgehog that can run at high speed and master swordplay." Takuya shrugged and replied,

"I wouldn't say it like that. When I was Sonic, something changed both physically and mentally." Takuya said as he looked at the ceiling. "When I was him, I felt stronger and faster. Hell, when I was him during the fight against that mechanical wolf, I saw him slow down. But when I held Hogosha, I felt a sudden rush of energy, like something out of a comic book, you know?" Tommy nodded and then added,

"That was like when I was Tails, but instead of being faster I was smarter. When I faced that scorpion, I formulated about 20 moves in my head, with which half of them ended up in me destroying him." Tommy stated as a matter-of-factly. "Not only that, I knew how to target well with the glove that was able to turn into a gun." J.P. looked from Tommy to Takuya and then burst in a dream-like voice,

"All I can say is that I would like to spirit evolve one day!" J.P shouted as he stood on the nightstand. He was then hit with a bottle, causing him to fall off the nightstand. Koji just scoffed.

"Even if you spirit evolve there will be a chance that you wouldn't know what the abilities of that spirit will be before you end up dying." Koji boasted. "It's simple. Tommy and Takuya were able to know their spirit's abilities during the battle out of pure luck." The room went quiet and Koji just ignored them. Then, in a mad rage, Takuya lunged forward.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He grabbed Koji by the collar. "You should try to face a robot yourself and see how it's like to be helpless and scared before you had the opportunity to gain the powers of the spirit."

The manager opened the door. He had a somewhat of a devious look on his face. Takuya and Tommy looked at him oddly. Soon, the manager walked up to them and gestured his hand as if telling them to follow him. They all shrugged it off and started following him. As they walked down the stairs, they noticed Emerl, Gear, and Roki downstairs in the ballroom. Takuya looked around the room but couldn't find Izumi anywhere.

"Roki have you seen Izumi come down here?" Takuya asked in a concerned tone. Roki looked at Takuya and remembered what Izumi said, letting her mischievous side take over.

"Oh, she's just freshening up for you Takuya." She said playfully. Takuya started to blush heavily.

"W-w-w-what are you t-t-t-talking about?" He stammered. Roki burst out in a fit of giggles.

The door to the ballroom soon closed and the manager locked it. He looked at the group. His eyes shined piercing red. He smiled evilly and walked towards the group.

"Well I have 8 out of the 9 people I needed to kill for my mission. That other girl will be taken out by my assistant." The manager said. His voice had a mixture a mechanical and ghostly. His body then was surrounded by shadows. The shadows then disappeared around him and a new body was formed. The body had a jack-o-lantern for a head. A blue, glowing cloak. A blade came out of both of the sleeves.

"Well then. Let me introduce myself before my blade kills you. My name is M-14, The Headless Ghost Mech."

___

Special thanks to Roxas is my Sora for helping with this chapter. Please Read and Review.

**Galesonic**


	6. Shed the Light Part 2: Blinding Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Digimon, or anything else used in this story.

Chapter 6: Shed the Light part 2: Blinding Light.

Izumi got out of the shower, her body suddenly cold due to her quickly getting out of the misty stall. She gathered her clothes that were scattered on the floor. She smelled them and soon felt like she was about to gag. After only just two days of wearing them, they stank of blood along with sweat and oil. She felt the claw wound on her back, which she had gotten from the wolf a while back. It didn't hurt any more but the skin around the scars felt rough and scabby. She realized that she did it to save Takuya.

"Maybe Roki was right." She thought. "Maybe I do like Takuya."

She then put on the robe she took from the table. To her skin, it felt as soft and smooth like silk. She walked towards her room with the basket of her dirty clothes. She noticed Roki wasn't in the room but to her surprise, her cell phone was still on the bed. She shrugged it off as she thought she was probably at the ballroom. She walked towards the balcony, the cold air sending chills in her spine. She noticed an owl in the background. The owl then moved toward Izumi. It had a small yellow collar on its leg and had white and brown feathers. It was Izumi's pet owl, Yume.

"Yume, where've you been girl? I missed you." She said as she had a smile. Yume was leering with her giant yellow eyes at the wall near the door. She knew something was there.

Takuya and Tommy took out their D-Tectors and they glowed brightly. Instead of two rings engulfing them, one giant one took its place. They soon became Sonic and Tails, much to M-14's delight.

"So you two are the spirits' holders, eh? Now, show me what you can do with them." M-14 charged at Sonic at high speed, both his blades, ready to strike. Sonic took his sword from the gauntlet and stopped both blades from hitting him. They were inches away from his face and kept getting closer. He tried kick M-14 off of him, but his leg went right through the cloak. M-14 just laughed and pushed Sonic into the wall, where everyone else was.

As Gear and Roki tried to help Sonic up, Tails and Emerl both made their hands into cannons. Two cannon blasts were fired and coming towards M-14. He smirked and cut through both of them with ease. His blade didn't even have a single scratch from the blasts.

"Is this all that you can do? The models before me must be really weak." He said as shadows surrounded the blades and looked at Sonic. "Well then let's see what you're really made of. _**SHADOW STRINGS**_!" The shadows from the blades were then surrounding Sonic and wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly.

Sonic was screaming in pain as the constricting shadows were crushing his body. Blood was trickling down his mouth and nose. Tails kept firing the cannons, but they still didn't have any effect on the Ghost Mech. M-14 just laughed evilly has more shadows emerged from the ground and constricted everyone else in the room.

"This is great. I'll be the one to kill the group that defies Lord Metallic. He will be pleased of my work." M-14 was laughing evilly, this time he had a hint of craziness. "So much for you brats stopping me."

Izumi was looking at the balcony with Yume. The thing that was stalking her from the bathroom materialized as a robotic crow-like creature. On the wings were razor sharp feathers along with missiles. On the talons and claws were blades that were very small, but still can do the job for killing someone. It walked closer to Izumi while her back was turned. As it got closer to her, it raised a blade and readied itself to strike, but Yume started pecking at the machine's face.

"Damn it! You stupid vermin! Get the hell off me!" It yelled as it punched Yume off of it into a wall. Izumi then noticed the machine and ran towards Yume, not before getting her cell phone. The mech slowly advanced towards Izumi. "Don't worry little girl. This won't hurt a bit. It's going to hurt a lot." The machine's hand became a drill.

Soon, a pink orb appeared from the chandelier and blocked the drill from getting any closer to Izumi and Yume. The power of the orb was stronger than the machine itself and repelled it to the balcony. The orb then absorbed itself into Izumi's cell phone and it was glowing bright pink. The glow died down and in place of her cell phone was a pink and lavender D-Tector.

"Spirit of light recognized. Spirit Evolution…activated!" The D-Tector stated as a giant glow surrounded Izumi and Yume. As the glow died down, a pink hedgehog was standing in her place. She wore a red and white minidress with red high-heeled boots. She held a katana in her left hand and a holder filled with blank cards on the right. Her eyes were different, one eye was emerald green and the other one was blood red. Yume stayed as her normal self and flew to the hedgehog's shoulder. The crow machine got up and looked at the hedgehog.

"So Amy Rose came to shed some light to this dark mansion. Well now I get to kill a spirit!" The machine charged at Amy with the drill, but the drill was instantly blocked by the metal part of the katana. It revealed on the blade was a white jewel shard that was glowing brightly. The shadows were being repelled from the machine and it was becoming weaker. "What is this? This isn't happening! Not one damn bit!"

"Whoa. Now I know how Takuya and Tommy felt when they turned into those people." Amy stated as she noticed a glow on her katana. She unsheathed it and it shined brightly, sucking all the shadows from the room. The crow now was at its weakest point now that it's source for power has been cut off. It was really weak and was wheezing.

"You…bitch. Now…I'm…going to. KILL YOU!" the crow machine spun its drill at full power and charged at Amy, only for her to dodge it with ease and cut off the arm. Oil spilled the floor and was spraying everywhere in the room and some even got on Amy. "No! Why me?! I can't lose like this!"

Amy just smirked as she ran towards M-15. "_**SAVIOR'S STRIKE**_!" The katana started to glow white and slashed right through the machine. As it fell to the ground, the upper half separated from the lower part and both fell to the floor with oil seeping out of the cut mark. Yume watched the whole fight and her eyes widened.

" I never expected such a small blade do this damage." She said, as Amy looked at Yume in complete surprise. Her voice was soft and fair, almost sounding exactly like a real person.

"Yume. You can talk. How are you even able to talk?"

"Well I can't explain it, but it had to do with that bright light. Maybe it's…" Yume then sensed the presence of darkness in the castle. "Well I don't have time to explain this predicament. We have trouble downstairs." Amy nodded and ran down the stairs and found a door covered in shadows. It was really thick and had the crude smell of smoke. As she put her hand towards the doorknob, the shadows surrounding the door quickly escaped from the door into the room.

As she opened the door, Amy noticed the horrific sight of everyone being strangled by the shadows that were connected to M-14. He had a sadistic smirk on his face after seeing the sight of Amy and Yume.

"So you two come here to ruin my fun? So be it." He moved his hands in front of Amy and a giant shadow ball was fired, hitting her directly in the chest. She held her chest and struggled to stand up. She took one of the blank cards from her glove and it broke into hundreds of pieces. "_**Spell # 1 BLINDIMG LIGHT**_!" the room then shined a bright light, destroying the shadows wrapped around her friends' necks. Sonic and Tails got up and looked at M-14. The light had little effect on him physically, but he was mentally unstable now.

He charged at Tails with rapid speed and punched him in the chin with heavy force. Tails then flew up and hit his head against the ceiling, his head going right through it. Sonic ran at the ghost, but to no avail as he punched Sonic in the stomach, not only dropping the sword, but also knocking him into the ground with the wind knocked out of him. All that was left standing was Amy. M-14 stared at her with a sadistic look. He took out a blade in his sleeve and laughed crazily. The blade soon was surrounded with a black aura, shrouding the steel blade in thick shadows. Amy drew her katana from it's sheathe and held the sword backwards. M-14 smiled evilly as he saw the sword position.

"If you have what it takes, then bring it on, you pink rat."


	7. Serious Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Digimon, or anything used in this story (Except Gear...I think)

Chapter 7: Serious Matters

In the utterly dark room you could only see the sparks and flares of Amy and of the evil, Machine M-14 clash in their fight. Amy charged at it once more, but before she knew it, the Ghost mech punched her in the stomach and kicked her towards the wall. Blood started to fall from her head and she held her red eye in pain. Her vision started to be blurry. She could barely see her surroundings except a shadowy figure walking up to her. A hand clasped on to her neck and lifted her into the air. Her windpipe was being forcibly closed so hard, her nose started to bleed. The hand was cold and metallic. It was M-14 choking her.

"It's been fun, little rat. But, I'm under orders to kill you." The Ghost Mech stated unemotionally. He threw Amy into another wall. He laughed as he eyed the unconscious body of Sonic in the corner of the room and Tails stuck on the ceiling. He walked back towards the pink hedgehog yet again and grabbed her by the neck. He put his hand out and it soon became a drill. He moved it slowly towards Amy's face.

M-14 laughed as he thought of the carnage that he was about to do. He suddenly stopped as he got mere centimeters to Amy's face. He looked towards his body and noticed that a sword went right through his chest. He started to panic and dropped Amy from his grasp. He looked behind him and noticed that Sonic had stabbed him. His head was bleeding badly and dripped onto the floor.

"No. This can't be happening. I'm not supposed to be harmed. I'm supposed to be indestructible. Why is this happening?"

Sonic chuckled. "I managed to find out your trick. You can only do one thing at a time." He took out the sword as The Ghost Mech fell to the floor. Amy got up and looked at Sonic.

"Thanks for the help Takuya." She said as she sheathed her katana as Yume landed on her shoulder, in complete silence.

"Uh.I hate to ask this, but who are you?" he asked with confusion in his voice. Amy sighed and held her head in frustration.

"You idiot…it me. Izumi." She stated as her face collided with the palm of her hand. "I managed to Spirit Evolve like you and Tommy. Lucky I was here in time. Looks like he was about to kill you."

"Yeah. He was able to use shadows to his advantage. I don't know how, but he was weakening when he was fighting me. How come?" She was confused thinking about the moment of the fight. Her beloved pet owl flew onto her shoulder and shook its neck.

"Perhaps, it was the difference in elements. By what I noticed, since he was using shadows in his attacks, he must have been a dark elemental machine." Yume suggested as Amy nodded in agreement. Sonic noticed the talking nocturnal bird as his eye twitched.

"Um…did your owl just talk? H-how is that even possible? "

"Why young Takuya, I had the intellect to make sentences as well as speeches. But alas, Even though I had my wit, I was just an owl. Never to talk." Yume took a breath as she noticed she lost Sonic in her speech. "But, because of Izumi use this technique called 'Spirit Evolution' on herself, I though to myself 'why don't I use that as well.' And now, here I am. Able to talk freely without hiding anything."

As she took to the ceiling in delight, Yume looked at the unconscious Tails, whose head was still through the ceiling. Amy and Sonic noticed him and started pulling him out of the ceiling with ease. As he fell to the floor, all of their D-Tectors beeped and surrounded them in the same glow as before, turning them back to their original selves.

"Tommy looks like he's unconscious." Izumi stated as she looked at Tommy with a defeated look on her face. Cuts and bruises were on his face and the more serious cuts started to bleed. Emerl, Gear, and the others ran and looked at Tommy.

"We can bring him upstairs and let him have some rest for now." Emerl stated. "I'm afraid we can't treat his wounds at the moment. I don't have the proper healing items."

J.P nodded and picked up Tommy gently and was about to bring him upstairs, but Takuya stopped him and looked at Emerl.

"Hold on a second. I just realized you didn't tell us about why we are here in the first place. Now tell us, what is it that we are here and why we have these spirits?" Takuya commanded to Emerl. All the intelligent robot could do was sigh as he opened his hand. Gear noticed his hand and stared at it for a moment. Emerl moved his eyes to Gear as she kept staring at his palm. He got irritated and punched her in the stomach, which sent the message to Gear's empty shell of a processor and brought out the wise robot's book of legends. He skimmed through the pages looking for the right one to start.

"Ah, yes. Why you are here in Mobius in the first place, I presume. I'll talk about the first thing about that. As soon as Mobius was formed, little creatures known as Chao roamed the land, with a giant emerald, called the Master Emerald and 7 smaller emeralds called Chaos Emeralds as their deities. Until more people showed up. They started to fight for territory as well as power. When the fight started to get rough and it affected the Chao greatly. Many of them were killed because of this." Emerl stopped as he noticed most of the group's reactions.

They all either looked away from Emerl or tried not to look sad at all. It hurt him inside for telling them about this. He had no choice, if they want to know something. They have to know everything.

"As soon as the Chao were being killed, something happened within the Master Emerald. A creature made purely of water arose from it. He vanquished everyone that hurt the Chao with massive floods and tidal waves. Because of this, he was given the name Chaos, the god of destruction. He was both a sign of greatness to some, but to others, he was a great threat. Around 5 years after that, most of the Mobians noticed him as a God and created a kingdom for him, The Kingdom of Chaos. It's still around today and had 12 rulers, Chaos being the first and an echidna from Angel Island named Tikal being the current 12th ruler of the kingdom."

Izumi looked at Emerl with some grief, but also with some anger. "But that doesn't explain why we are here." She stated. Everyone agreed to the comment while Emerl was finding the page.

"Okay. Apparently, as the 11th ruler somehow went missing, Tikal took his place. But, as she took his place, an evil tyrant known as Lord Metallic arose from the lair that was once Dr. Eggman's, who also disappeared the same time that Lord Metallic showed up. He used all of Eggman's robots to either turn them into more powerful robots, or used them as his guards."

"So that must be why those robots kept attacking us." J.P thought out loud.

"Exactly." Emerl continued, "So during that time, Tikal sent 7 warriors that each held a Chaos Emerald to use for their vast elemental, physical, and mental abilities. With them, Lord Metallic wouldn't stand a chance. However…" Emerl went silent as he was struggling to say the words.

"What is it? It can't be that..." Roki told the storytelling robot, but Koji silenced her before she could finish.

"They all failed their task and one of them switch to Lord Metallic's army. Everyone else died and turned themselves into spirits, knowing one day they will be back to defeat the tyrant once and for all."

"Well then, if we are to fight Lord Metallic, how the fuck can we?" Koji interjected. "If you haven't noticed, only three of us have spirits and they couldn't even beat this fucking piece of shit we call a robot!"

Emerl looked at the dark-haired teen and could only sigh at what he said. He wanted to say something in defense, but he couldn't help but admit he was right. Although he did feel some anger for disgracing what he thought are the saviors of Mobius.

"Well Koji. Once the rest of you get the other spirits, you will be put into training for the immanent fight against Lord Metallic. But for now, we have to find the rest of the spirits before Lord Metallic finds them and uses them for his malicious deeds. We'll start looking for them in the morning. I suggest you get your rest. We'll be going by dawn." And with that, both he and his female counterpart went upstairs to their rooms. Everyone else slowly got to their rooms after the robots did, now with knowledge of what currently seems to be the greatest task that they've ever faced.

In Lord Metallic's lair, the tyrant himself was sitting his throne with his face shadowed by the intense darkness with his robotic aid, Theta, beside him. He noticed the 6 figures covered by shadows kneeling towards him.

"It seems that the kids have managed to get three out of the 7 spirits. However, we managed to get the Sprit of Darkness. Making it 6 now." Theta updated the metal tyrant.

"Thank you Theta. Now I've called you six because you are the strongest non-machines in my personal army. I want you to do your task and do it well." He got up and walked towards the end of the room. On the wall was a sword. It looks like a normal sword, except the edges of the blade were glowing violet. He grabbed the sword and threw it at the screen, showing a picture of the group he started to loathe as much as he did with Sonic and his team. As he threw it, the screen fell and crushed the throne he was once sitting on. "I want you to bring the rest of the spirits. I don't care how you do it. Just bring be them. Also, if you can bring the head of the brat harboring Sonic's spirit, you will be rewarded handsomely."

As he finished, the six figures left, setting off for there quest. Lord Metallic looked at the moon and curled his hand into a fist.

"Sonic. Your head will be mine. I shall put in on a mantle over my fireplace."


	8. Fire In My Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sonic, or anything else used in this story (Except Gear and Frost, so far)**

Chapter 8: Fire in My Eyes

Hours have passed since the attack from both M-15 and The Ghost Mech; the abandoned amusement park known as Hang Castle was now quiet. The lights have gone out and the destroyed robots were thrown into the basement. Izumi lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for about the eighteenth time since they all had gone to sleep. She finally got bored of the ceiling and veered her vision towards Roki's sleeping body. She could hear her breathe from across the room. On the floor she noticed Roki's black T-shirt and denim skirt. Her pair of black sneakers was set under the bed. She could see the strap of the blue-headed girl's violet bra with the strap on her right arm slipping down. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

She turned her head again to see Yume on the nightstand asleep, which was unusual for a nocturnal bird. Feeling she couldn't sleep, she got out of her bed. She grabbed her purple and white stripped shirt and her skirt and put them on. She made her way out of the room door, trying not to wake both Roki and Yume and ran downstairs to the ballroom. She noticed a figure sitting on one of the chairs throwing something into the air. She looked more closely and noticed that it was Takuya. He wasn't wearing his red jacket as he normally did, but he still had his yellow shirt on. She stood at the entrance for a minute, a bit nervous to talk to him since their recent fight against The Ghost Mech.

She then mustered up her courage and started to slowly walk towards Takuya, accidentally hitting a chair with her bare feet and startling Takuya. Almost like second nature, he got up and held his D-Tector, ready for a fight, but let his guard down when he saw it was Izumi.

"Getting used to that thing now are you?" Izumi asked in a rather sly tone, which was unusual for her

"Yeah. Considering we had three run-ins with four machines, I don't want to end up getting either being killed or seriously injured." The brunette stated with a chuckle that quickly died.

"I know. I'm guessing you couldn't sleep like I did?" The blond asked nervously.

"Yeah. Seeing Tommy injured like that made me realize that we can't all can fight and get out without a scratch." Takuya's tone started to turn a bit of a sad tone. He looked out the window as the moon started to set and the sky was turning from black to black with some streaks of orange-red.

"Is Tommy okay? He seemed pretty banged up from the last machine, huh?" Izumi asked with concern.

"Yeah. He's okay. He woke up not too long ago. He's probably asleep by now." Takuya stated.

The sun was starting to rise. They heard footsteps coming down from the main stairway. Gear walked towards the two and gave them a bow. Her hair seemed rather wild than normal and her armor wasn't polished.

"Good morning. Emerl wanted me to bring you outside. Tommy will be with you within the hour." She advised to the two as she walked out of the ballroom. The two shrugged it off and got upstairs to get ready for the day.

The morning had arrived and the group was up and about. Takuya, Izumi, and Tommy had Spirit Evolved to their respective forms as Emerl requested. Roki and Koji were asleep on a tree near the mansion and J.P was picking berries off of bushes. He tried some of the berries to see if they were good enough. He took a berry with green and white stripes and tasted it. To him, it tasted rather sweet. He felt his stomach hurt and ended up throwing up. Apparently it made him sick.

"Oh man. I'm starting hate this place." J.P groaned as he vomited his stomach contents yet again.

Sonic drew his sword, Hogosha and charged at Emerl, who just had no stance, whatsoever. As Sonic tried to slash him, the robot kept dodging with ease. He finally took the edge and punched Sonic directly in the stomach, making him drop his sword, and kicked him away.

"Come on. The real Sonic can do better. He was faster than you, slowpoke." Emerl taunted. Sonic grew angry and gritted his teeth. He ran at Emerl and suddenly became a ball. He was spinning at speeds he could do first thing. He gained a blue blur and rammed Emerl, knocking him to the ground. Sonic got back up and felt really dizzy.

"Whoa…that was a rush." The blue hedgehog said in a dazed tone as he fell to the ground, the world spinning around him.

"That was amazing." Emerl said with a tone of impression. "After only one day of having this spirit. You learned Sonic's Spindash, one of Sonic's most prestigious attacks."

"Hooray…" Sonic stated as he put his hand up, which soon dropped to the floor and he was reverted back into Takuya.

Amy was the next to be trained. This time Gear took Emerl's place. She turned into her rocket for as Amy searched for a card. As Gear shot at Amy she put the spell in her gauntlet.

"_**Spell #2: Celestial Shield**_!" Amy surround herself in a giant shield made of pure light. Gear collided with the shield and was forced away. She turned back into her normal form and knelt on the ground, with various scratches and bruises.

Koji had enough of the training with the three and walked away from the area. Roki noticed him leaving and followed him. Koji stopped in the middle of the forest and turned back to see the Blue headed teen.

"Why don't you go back and watch the others?" He asked her with his normal unemotional tone.

"I just want to know where you are going, seeing as we don't know this…" Roki said but was interrupted.

"If you do want to know, I'm gonna find a Spirit of my own. I don't want to fucking watch in the sidelines while those three idiots get their asses kicked." He continued walking off, but Roki kept following him. "Stay the fuck with them. I'll be back."

"I'm staying with you Koji. You could end up dead." Roki said in a sad tone.

Koji said nothing and continued walking off.

They somehow arrived at a village. It was rather small and looked deserted. The two of them thought of checking it. They walked to the village and noticed the walls of the houses were stained with blood and some of the fires weren't put out.

"This is horrible." Roki said as she looked at the horror of the village. "Who would do such a thing?"

As if on cue, a howl was heard, freezing them in their tracks. On the top of the highest house was a wolf standing on its two back feet. The wolf had snow-white fur with piercing yellow eyes and fangs stained with blood. He had a fairly large sword strapped to his back and carried a skull on his right hand. He jumped from the house to in front of the two and sniffed them.

"Ahh. Looks like we've got some fresh meat." He said in a rather deep and menacing voice. "The boy, looks rather bony, but probably chewy. The girl however, I may have some fun with you before I eat you." He had a sly laugh as he rammed Koji into the wall, breaking it from the impact and grabbed Roki. He jumped to the air and landed on the top building again. He turned Roki upside down and held her by her leg. The teen was feeling really cold by the frosty wolf's cold touch, making her shiver and turn pale. She kept holding down her skirt in order for it not to let gravity get the better of it.

Koji, still a bit stunned from the tackle he just received moments ago, noticed the wolf holding Roki upside down. He then felt a bit of rage as he threw a rock at the wolf, hitting him directly in the left eye. The now blinded ice wolf snarled and let Roki down. He opened his mouth as a white ball started to form. He roared as a giant beam of ice was fired at Koji, who managed to roll away in time, but his left arm froze from the cold air. He still felt the freezing sensation from the blast, even though he dodged it. He noticed the damage and a giant ice pillar were formed where he once stood.

"Holy shit. A second more and I would be done for." The long-haired adolescent said in complete shock.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little brat." The wolf stated. "No one can beat Frost, the snow wolf."

Tails was doing his part of his training. He looked at his gun glove and took it off. He had a normal hand under the glove, but he never felt it when the glove changed forms.

"You can use the gun glove to change into a single or two handed weapon of your choice with just your mind." Emerl advised with some sights of intelligence.

The two-tailed fox thought of the first gun he could think of. The glove then started to shake and formed into a pump-action shotgun. He held it in his hands and cocked it.

"Wow. This is just great. I can think of a gun and it becomes it." The fox stated as he thought of a machine gun. Seconds later, the shotgun became an MP40.

"It's called the data chip, Tommy." Emerl started. "It has the data on every weapons known throughout the universe. Just think it and it'll become it."

Takuya started to drift to sleep as he looked at the sky and noticed the giant ice pillar that barely got higher than the trees.

"Hey Emerl. What that over there?" The brunette asked pointing at the icy pillar.

"My word. Why, I've never seen it before." Emerl said as he noticed Koji and Roki were missing. "Looks like we'll have to investigate."

Everyone agreed to the offer and made their way to the pillar, to find the village covered in ice with Koji holding his left arm, which had been frozen from the hand to his elbow and Roki on the ground unconscious. Frost was laughing at the work he's done. He then felt a stinging pain in his stomach. He found a bullet hole there. He looked forwards and noticed Tails holding the MP40 and snarled.

"I knew they would be here." Frost stated with some icy venom in his voice. "So be it."

He surrounded his hand in ice and threw it directly at Tails, only for it to be blocked by Sonic's sword. The sub-zero wolf was displeased of Sonic being there, but also anxious to fight.

"Very well then. Why don't we just take off the kid gloves." Frost stated as he pushed his hands up. A giant ice shard was over Sonic's head. He pulled his hand down as it crashed right on him, incapacitating him. Amy took a card out of the pocket and put it in her gauntlet.

"_**Spell #7 Diamond Storm**_!"**: **She yelled as tiny diamonds formed around her and targeted Frost. Each one of them flew at him at break-neck speed, but he drew his blade in time to block all of the diamonds.

"Ha! No one can stop…" Before Frost could finish, he was hit in the face by a small blue ball rolling at high speed. The blue ball made its way to the ground and turned back into Sonic. The icy canine had enough and inhaled greatly. He roared at everyone, causing them to move away from him, but also, turning them into icicles. Koji and Roki were currently the only ones that didn't turn into ice. He ran into one of the houses. It was rather cramped and still had a fire. Frost broke through the house and extended his claws. He was about to stab the long-haired teen in the throat, but stopped centimeters before the claw tip touched his throat. He looked at the fire and noticed a small red orb. He retracted his claws and walked towards the orb in a trance-like state. He put his hand in the fire, ignoring the pain he was receiving from the burning wood and coal. He got his hands out of the fire and smiled as he looked at his hand.

The red orb was in his hands. It was rather small, but Koji could sense the power coming out of it. He had to get it somehow. He looked around the area and noticed a piece of wood. It was broken off from the house and the front end was hammered to a shard of metal. He grabbed makeshift staff and slashed the leg of Frost, making him howl in pain.

He jumped into the air and plucked the orb out of the wolf's hand. As he landed, he felt his body surge with energy. Fire started to surround him as his cell phone in his jacket pocket turned into a D-Tector, colored white and blue. It floated into the air as he grabbed it. The orb made its way into the D-Tector.

"Spirit of fire recognized. Spirit Evolution…Activated." The D-Tector announced as a bright light surrounded Koji. Frost looked away from the intense brightness. When it died down, a red Echidna took Koji's place. He had a pair of metal knuckles with 2 spikes on each knuckle. He had a white crescent shaped birthmark on his chest and wore yellow sneakers with green socks. Heat was radiating off of him. Frost could feel himself become warmer.

"Well, Knuckles came to play, now." Frost stated as he put up his fists, like a boxer. "Well, then, twerp, show me what you've got."


	9. The Wolf's Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sonic, or anything used in this story, except Gear and Frost.**

Chapter 9: A Wolf's Cry

* * *

Knuckles put his hands up directly in front of his face, as a mean of protection. He put all his weight to his toes and lightly jumped in place. Frost was laughing as he saw this stance. To him it looked like he was trying to avoid a bed of hot coals.

"What's the matter, hothead?" Frost laughed, trying to taunt him. "Got ants in your pants?"

Knuckles smirked at the comment, easily keeping his cool. "You could say that, you frostbitten mutt." Knuckles taunted as a rebuttal, easily making Frost burn up from his icy demeanor.

"I'm not a mutt, you muskrat!" The wolf yelled as he charged at the echidna, his fist curled tightly into a ball. His fist collided with Knuckles' face, as his face was thrown back a bit from the punch, but his body stood its ground. A smirk appeared on the echidna's face as he whipped it back at him, head-butting Frost in the process.

The wolf was forced back a few feet as he was hit by the seemingly weak attack. "So, you are as strong as Lord Metallic said."

"So you work for Lord Metallic, eh? Well then, I'll just have to take you down."

Knuckles rushed at Frost and gave him a great punch in his stomach. The wolf coughed up some blood from the force that came from the punch itself.

"Damn you! You've done it now." Frost managed to groan out as he inhaled greatly. A small blue light appeared in the wolf's mouth as he released a giant blast of ice coming straight towards Knuckles.

As arrogant as he was, Knuckles decided to keep his ground with a smirk. He was hit by the ice and froze into the ice pillar. Frost laughed as he successfully defeated his enemies.

"Yes! I did it! Now I can…" before he could finish, he noticed steam coming from the pillar. It was melting, due to the echidna's intense body heat. Cracks started to form from the inside of the pillar and were weakening at a rapid pace. Knuckles broke free from his icy prison in a matter of seconds, now with a sly grin. Fire started to form in his left hand as he dashed towards the icy wolf and held his flaming fist high aiming straight for the wolf's head. Frost panicked and blew a field of ice, surrounding him like a shield.

"That won't stop me. _**Flare Grenade!**_" Knuckles punched through the wall of ice with the flaming fist and gave a direct hit into Frost's jaw. The direct contact of the fist and his jaw, cause the punch to be explosive, engulfing both him and Knuckles in the fiery blast.

Knuckles was unharmed since it was his own attack, but Frost was nowhere in sight. He then heard someone howl in pain. He looked at the forest and saw Frost. His face was bloody and his left eye was closed, blood covering it. His chest had a burn on it and a couple of ice shards were stabbed into his body.

"This isn't the end. I'll be back." He howled as he jumped into the forest, consumed into the darkness, letting him vanish from Knuckles' view.

The Echidna looked at the ice forms of his current team. He decided that they shouldn't be in there and will break them free. He started with Emerl first. He made his fist do a couple of circles before he started punching them rapidly. Each second, more than 20 punches hit the ice, slowly crumbling it. As he got Emerl's head free, the robot managed to get the rest of him free.

"Koji…Or should I say Master Knuckles." The robot started. "Well, it seams you defeated that wolf. Wonder what he wanted?"

"His name was Frost. He said he was working for Lord Metallic. Probably to get the spirits for his little dirty work." Emerl was surprised at the outlook of this now. He already knew it would be hard looking for the rest f the spirits, but now that Lord Metallic brought in non-machines to help, it was going to be close to impossible now if they don't do anything fast.

"Right. Well, we might as well unfreeze the others." Knuckles nodded as he and Emerl started to break everyone free of their icy prisons. Within about 20 minutes, all of them were free. They were all freezing and their bodies shook to prove it. Knuckles decided to warm them up by using his heat on some firewood. The D-Tectors started to beep.

As Knuckles looked at it, a white glow surrounded him, Sonic, Amy, and Tails. When the glow faded, they were back to their normal selves. Koji looked around and noticed Roki still passed out on the roof of the center of the village. The raven-haired teen placed his hands against the solid mud and wood hut and started to climb it. His arm muscles began to strain with each foot he surpassed. Sweat began to drip down his forehead and his hands were getting heavy. He got to the top of the building and noticed that Roki was still on the floor, passed out. He ran over to her and check if she was hurt. Lucky enough, she only had a small scratch on her leg from Frost's claw. Roki started to moan and her eyes slowly opened.

"Koji…" she muttered. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Its me." The raven-haired teen said with a smile on his face, which was unusual. "Come on we've got to get out of here."

He got Roki up and they both slid down the building onto the ground. They looked at everyone else to see if they were okay. Tommy and J.P were okay in a matter of minutes, but Izumi and Takuya were still freezing. They had to huddle close to each other to keep warm, but they looked away from each other.

"Those two are too embarrassed." Roki giggled. "They are practically made for each other."

"Seems like it." Koji went back to his cold and emotionless demeanor, only to show the Spirit Evolution didn't change his attitude, but it actually did. He felt not only the strength Takuya and Tommy were talking about back at Hang Castle, but he also felt something else. He felt himself being incredibly hot and loved it. He was lost in thoughts until Emerl snapped him out of it.

"Okay. The closest place we can go to now is Metal City." The robot stated as he was reading his book. "The birthplace of both Gear and I."

"Hooray! We get to go home!" Gear screamed, and Emerl bashed her in the back of her head to make her be quiet.

"Will you shut up? Last time you did that, we had a robotic wolf coming at us. Lord Metallic could've sent more of his non-machine army at us." Emerl sighed and looked at Takuya and Izumi. "Come on you lovebirds. Best we be going."

"We are not lovebirds!" Both Takuya and Izumi yelled simultaneously making them both blush and look away from each other. Emerl sighed as they both got up and they got ready to leave for Metal City.

* * *

Hours have passed since they got away from their previous spot. They were stuck at a fork in the road. No one had a choice on what side to choose. The path on the left led to a forest area, while the path on the right led to a fairly large hill. Takuya walked to the middle of the fork and turned to face the group.

"I say we go the path on the right." Takuya stated. "It's a much more open space, so no sneak attacks." There was some nodding between the group but Izumi walked forward and pointed to the path going left.

"Well, I say we go left. If we go through the right path, it would take longer than we have to go. Also, if we do have to camp out, we already have shelter." Even more nodding and clamoring was heard.

"Why the hell should we do that? I mean, what if there is a sneak attack while we are there like that last five times already."

"We are prepared as it is, so we can be ready for it."

Takuya started to get angry and it started an argument between the two. Everyone sighed, but they knew it was inevitable.

"Those two are an old fashioned couple. Always fighting, but they do make up. In more than one way." Roki said with a slightly sultry tone. Koji looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What the fuck are you getting at Roki?" Koji asked as she walked towards the bickering teens and got between them, stopping their argument.

"Now listen here. I don't care how long it would take to get to Metal City," the blue-haired girl stated. "But I can tell that either way, we will get to our destination. As for my decision, I choose the path on the right. Not because it would take longer, but its clear, so there must be at least a town we can stay there for."

Everyone but Emerl and Izumi agreed and they all set off to the right path. Izumi felt rather sad knowing that no one wanted to use her idea, but this wasn't the first time this happened before. To her at least.

Flashback

_A younger version of Izumi sat onto the floor, crying. Her knees hugged her chest. Her school uniform was ripped and tattered as a swarm of girls surrounded her. They wore the same school uniform as her consisting of a red vest with a white dress shirt and short red skirts that went down to their thighs. Various girls either wore high heels or a pair of the school dress shoes. Their faces were covered by shadows, but their eyes were glowing white and they all had sadistic smirks attached to their faces. It was one of her worst memories she had since she was in Italy and also the worst in her life so far._

"_Well, girls. She tried to steal one of our boys to make hers. Typical for an Asian girl to steal men like they are nothing but candy." One girl said. Kicking the blond in the face. She was face down on the floor and blood dripped from her mouth. Another kick was sent towards her stomach. She grunted as a response to the force of the kick._

"_We should call her as she really is." Another girl stated with some venom in her voice. "A 'puttana_'."

_That word made Izumi feel like she just got shot point blank in the head. Tears started to form even more as every girl in the mob kept repeating that word and continued kicking her. She was battered and bruised with every hit. All she thought now was for this all to stop._

_The girls eventually got bored of beating her and went home, now proud of their work. The blond got up, still sobbing. The tears weren't going to stop just because they stopped beating her. They ruined her self-esteem. She got up and ran to her house, which was on the other side of Città delle luci, the city she lived in at the time. She ran home and opened the door. Her mother and father weren't going to be home by this time, which was bad for her, as she wanted her parents at this moment. She walked up to her room. The room was rather large with pink and white wallpaper. On the walls were posters of various anime she liked and a scroll with the words 'Love is everything' in Kanji. She ripped up all the posters and scrolls as her way of venting her depression, but to no avail._

_She then stripped off her clothes and walked to the bathroom. It was a normal bathroom with white tiles and the floor being of the same color. She looked at herself in the mirror. The blood that was coming from her mouth had dried and coagulated. She looked lower. There were bruises all over her body. The more serious ones being the heel mark on her left breast. It was red and looked like it was starting to bleed internally. There were also massive bruises on her stomach as well as her back and legs. She looked at herself in the mirror. She despised herself for what she did. Right then and there, she had the thought of killing herself. However, she didn't have the guts to do it. Not yet at least._

_Flashback end_

Izumi was lost in her train of thought, when she collided with Takuya, who apparently stopped. She looked back at Takuya and started getting mad for abruptly stopping, but also glad now that it knocked her out of her bad thoughts.

"What the hell, Takuya?" she asked angrily. She noticed the others stop and stare at something. She was really confused at what they were looking at. She moved away from Takuya to get a better look. It was a tavern. Just a regular tavern at one of the most godforsaken places on Mobius so far. Behind the tavern was a small village, much like the one they were in, but it wasn't ransacked.

"Do you think we should go in?" J.P asked curiously as he held his stomach. After an hour of picking berries and vomiting them up again, he was still hungry.

"Well, we don't have any money." Emerl replied. "But, we may be able to do work for the money around town, and possibly spend the night."

Everyone nodded, except Koji, who started having second thoughts on this idea. He felt like something was terribly wrong in this town. He felt this in his gut. But, he had to keep his cool and try to keep on watch while they were in the town. With the unanimous vote, the group decided to walk into the tavern, unaware that in the last tree of the forest area was three figures staring at them from the distance.

**How do you like this chapter. Some of Izumi's past is revealed and yet again, the group found a place in the middle of nowhere and are stalked by a group of people. Is it Lord Metallic's personal non-machine army, or just some pedestrians watching over the town. Find out next chapter of What Time Will Tell. Please R&R. ****Also, 'puttana' means 'whore' in Italian, since Izumi went to school there. Its good to know some new words in a different language.**


	10. Friend Amongst Enemies: Drunken Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sonic, or anything used in this story except Gear and Frost.**

Chapter 10: Friend Amongst Enemies Part 1: Drunken Song

As the group walked into the tavern, they were almost cringing at the sight. It was a normal bar, filled with animals drinking what seem to be alcoholic drinks and some in the back part of the tavern was some of them fighting, apparently drunk. The room smelt of alcohol and blood. In the front were a swarm of animals crowding two others on top of a counter. One was a Tasmanian devil, the other a hedgehog.

The Tasmanian devil had brownish-red fur with some dreadlocks running down the side of his face and sported a glove on his hand with some really small jewels and his shoes were colored back with glowing blue stripes on the sides. His muzzle was a pinkish-white color, sported a pair of fire red eyes and a small handle was shown on his back. The hedgehog on the other hand was yellow with red stripes coming from his body. He had quills that were pulled down by a knot of string and sported icy blue eyes. His muzzle was a cream color, like Sonic's and his shoes were the same design, except it was blue and black, much like the canine. He also had a handle on his waist and a necklace with a red jewel shard on the end of it.

The crowd started to be loud as the group sat at a table. Takuya looked towards J.P and then at the crowd.

"Wonder what the hell they are talking about." The brunette asked his older friend.

"They probably want more drinks." The pudgy teen replied, "I can't blame them. At this crisis, you can expect some people to drink their sorrows away and wait for it to blow over." Everyone nodded at the comment, almost surprised that J.P made a smart reason. The crowd got louder and then died down, allowing the group to hear it.

"Come on, Candle." A wolf said as he raised his drink mug towards the hedgehog. By the sound of his voice, it wasn't his first drink, let alone his last. "Sing us another song. We'll pay you triple our usual pay for you and Flame to sing."

The hedgehog named Candle looked at his Tasmanian devil friend, named Flame. They both nodded and they jumped to the front of the bar. They both looked at the small assortment of music players. There was a female cat playing a violin, along with a duck on the piano, and a weasel taking the string bass. They started to play a lively tune as Flame jumped in front of the band, issuing the beginning of the song.

_Gather round ye lads and lasses  
__Set ye for awhile  
__And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle  
__Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone  
__And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song _

As the song started to be played, everyone stopped what they were doing and noticed the singing hedgehog. His voice was like one you would hear in a traditional folk song. He even got the Irish brogue pretty well, by what teens could hear.

_Consumption took me mother and  
__Me father got the pox  
__Me brother drank the whiskey till he wound up in a box  
__Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise  
Me sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes_

When Candle finished that verse, all of the drunken Mobians raised all their glasses into the air, spilling most of the contents onto either each other or the floor as they started to sing what seems was the chorus.

_Now everybody's died  
__So, until our tears have dried  
__We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more  
__We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light  
__Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again_

Candle took the stage again as he jumped over a table towards the counter. He gains a smirk as everyone was looking at him, especially Takuya and the others.

_Kenny was killed in Killkenny  
__And Clare she died in Claire  
__Tip in Tiperrary died out in the dairy air  
__Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June  
Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb _

_Cleanliness is godliness me uncle Pat would sing  
__He broke his neck a slipping on a bar o' Irish Spring  
O'Grady he was eighty though his bride was just a pup  
__He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up_

All of the drunks raised their mugs again, yet again sending their respective beverages to the floor as they all started to sing the chorus yet again.

_Now everybody's died  
__So until our tears have dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more__  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up pass out wakeup and then go drinking once again_

The group started feeling a bit irritated knowing that the drunks were singing their drunken song, causing them to wait for their chance to order. They noticed Candle move back and Flame came in, jumping onto the table a couple of rows away from them.

_Joe Murphy fought with Riley near the cliffs of Odinie  
He took out his shalaily and he stabbed him in the spleen  
Me crazy uncle mike though he was a leprechaun  
But in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone_

When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a crying shame  
He wasn't really Irish but he went to Notre Dame  
MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit  
But he was just a Scotsman so nobody give a sh..

Before Flame finished the sentence, he was hit in the back of the head with a beer mug, thrown by one of the many drunks. They yet again raised their glasses and sang again, like they were in a drunken trance.

_Now everybody's died  
So until our tears have dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up pass out wakeup and then go drinking once again_

Candle jumped forward, now on the table a row in front of the group. A drunken monkey came up from behind Izumi and threw her from her seat, apparently demanding a dance. As she disapproved, she couldn't release his grip on her. Suddenly, the simian's grip on her loosened up. She realized that Takuya has gotten up from his seat to punch the primate dead in the face. Everyone in the group, with the exception of Koji, Roki, and Emerl was surprised. Izumi sported a blush that almost surrounded her face, but she looked at the fallen monkey.

_Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar  
The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his car  
Irony was what befell me great granduncle Sam  
He choked upon the very last potato in the land_

_Conner lived in Ulster town  
He used to smuggle arms  
Until the British killed him  
And cut off his lucky charms  
And dear old father Flannigan who left the Lord's employ  
Drunk on sacramental wine beneath the alter boy_

Takuya looked at the singing duo and felt something weird about them. They looked like they were controlling the drunks in their way of voice. As Candle finished, they raised their mugs again. Some of them started fighting in their way of expressing the song.

_Now everybody's died  
So until our tears have dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up pass out wakeup and then go drinking once again  
_

The tavern grew quiet as Candle walked up to Takuya. The brunette began to sweat, but still kept his face as the hedgehog started to look at him as if he was something in the window display in a clothing store.

_Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin  
The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin  
Me only wish is when the savior comes for me and you  
He kills the cast of river dace and Michael Flately too_

_Now everybody's died  
So until our tears have dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up pass out wakeup and then go drinking once again  
Then we'll throw up pass out wakeup and then go drinking once again  
Then we'll throw up pass out wakeup and then go driiinkiiing ooonce aaaagaaaiiin  
Hoyee_

Everyone started to burst out in rejoice as the song brought up their spirits after they were n their drunken depression. Flame and Candle looked directly at the group. They noticed that they weren't from Mobius.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here." Flame observed as Takuya veered his attention to the canine.

"Yeah so what if we are?" Takuya stated, as he was ready to try and slug the duo like he did with the monkey.

"Don't worry. We saw what you did with Kip back there." The hedgehog said as he pointed towards the knocked out simian. "We just ask if you could join us to a friendly fight. Nothing bad about it, just a normal two-on-two fight."

Takuya looked at everyone else and they started to converse. They all gave thumbs up and Takuya instantly got his answer.

"Well then I guess that we accept that challenge." Takuya answered with a smirk on his face. The duo eyes brightened.

"Okay then meet us at the back of the tavern in ten minutes. Then we can have our little spar session." Flame said as the choir duo sped out of the tavern.

Takuya now had to decide on who to choose. He could choose Koji. His spirit, Knuckles, had immense strength as well as control over fire, but he thought that Flame and Candle were fire elemental Mobians based on their names. He could choose Tommy. Tails has good accuracy as well as flight and having any weapons at his disposal. But, it would need a lot of focus and time to make a good shot and Tommy knew it. The only person with a spirit was Izumi. Amy's magic was really good in these kinds of situations and her sword skills were adequate at most, but it was enough to keep their defenses up.

"Okay. I've made my decision." Takuya boldly remarked as the group looked at him with anticipation. "My partner will be Izumi. However, Tommy and Koji will be a team of their own, if they are able to fight as well."

Everyone agreed to this and got up from their seats. Out of everyone in the group, J.P started to envy Takuya, Izumi, Koji, and Tommy. Not only did they have spirits, but also they are able to fight with ease against tough opponents that would squash him like a bug. This also made him wonder what spirit he would get. He imagined a giant dragon-like being with a giant cannon attached to his left arm and machine guns strapped to his shoulders like a bird resting on them. The creature would be strong enough to destroy Lord Metallic and possibly win Roki and Izumi from their male counterparts. He kept daydreaming about this until they made it to the back of the tavern.

The place was a giant forest, large enough to make the biggest forests back on Earth seem like a small patch of trees. Flowers of various kinds bloomed around the area, filing the air with a sweet aroma. By Takuya and Izumi's nose, they can only smell it faintly. They are still wondering why they chose this place of all the fields in the forest, not that there was much of them. They stood in the middle of the field while Koji, Tommy, Gear, Roki, Emerl, and J.P took a seat in the benches. When they sat there, it was too quiet that they could hear some water drops coming from the flower on the ceiling onto the cement floor.

"Any one know why Flame and Candle chose this place?" Tommy asked aloud to break the ice.

"By what I'm seeing. There is many a scent in this area. It's to throw off certain people if they haven't trained their senses right." Emerl explained as Koji eyed the hedgehog and canine duo. He knew something was seriously wrong with them, he could almost taste it.

Takuya and Izumi looked at both Flame and Candle with pure determination rushing through their body. Both of them took out their D-Tectors and it started to beep. Without warning, the white light wrapped around them and issued the Spirit Evolution. When it faded Sonic and Amy took their place, much to the surprise of the singing duo.

"Well Flame," Candle started, "It looks like we have a couple of historic figures with us."

"Precisely." Said Flame. "We have to make our attacks count during our fight."

All of them stood in place as a rose on the very top of the forest started to wilt. The petals began to fall and the wind blew them away with the exception of one. It slowly but surely moved its way to the ground. As its delicate form touched the ground, both forces clashed with each other, issuing the start of the fight.

**There's the end of the chapter. I would like to personally thank a friend for using her characters of Flame and Candle for this story. Also, the song is 'Another Irish Drinking Song' by Da Vici's Notebook. Credit goes to both of them for their respective works.**


	11. Friends Amongst Enemies: Fight

Disclaimer: I do now own Sonic, Digimon, or anyone used here, except Frost and Gear

Chapter 11: Friends Amongst Enemies: Fight And History

All four of the combatants clashed. Amy and Sonic had both their weapons drawn, while Flame and Candle blocked them with only their arms easily. It looked like both of them were fighting them with wet noodles. Everyone was amazed they had the sheer power to do that, with the exception of Emerl. They all separated and stood their ground. Sonic cursed at how strong they were.

"Damn it…" He said as he started looking at the two carefully. "They are strong. They have weapons, but they aren't using them."

"Well, we have to beat them at this fight." The pink hedgehog stated as she rushed at Flame, her katana ready to slice, when it was stopped. To her surprise, it was Candle holding it with just his finger.

"My, my. This must be the legendary Bellezza." Candle remarked in total amazement. "I'm surprised a young magician like you can have the magical ability to hold it. Let alone attack." He pushed his arm forward, letting Amy lose her balance as Flame rushed in and gave the young hedgehog an uppercut right into her stomach. The pure force of it, not only knocked the wind out of her, but also lifted her feet into the air.

"So I was correct. Flame's a Power type and Candle's a Speed type. Both of the fire element." Emerl projected as Roki looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Speed and Power type…" The multi eye colored teen said to herself as she now turned her attention to Emerl. "Elaborate on this please."

"Certainly. Three types classify Mobians: Speed, Power, and Flight." Emerl looked at the Amy, who was suspended in the air. Candle appeared right behind her, his hands directly above his head. He clamped them together tight like glue and smashed them onto her back. As she slammed on the ground, Sonic appeared behind the lemon hedgehog and kicked him in the face. Compared to Candle's strength, it was like he mildly tapped him, but it was still enough to throw him off guard for a punch directly in the face. "As you know Speed types, like Sonic, Candle, and Amy, can run at incredible speeds and incredible reflexes. Power types, like Knuckles and Flame, are really strong and can cause devastating damage to enemies based on their strong points, like Knuckles' fist."

As Emerl stopped, Amy fell to the ground, but instantly got up. Flame pounced at her, but received a kick in the gut, followed by a series of punches hitting various parts of his body. Everyone couldn't keep up with her hands. They were as fast as bullet trains, but seemed like poke compared to Flame's innate power. "And finally Flight types, which Tails is in. They are able to fly through any form, like Tails using his two tails as a propeller. Either way, they have strong points and weak points depending on the Mobian."

Amy continued with her barrage of punches until a white light surrounded her right fist. The light infused fist felt stronger to her than it did with her left. A smirk showed itself as she charged at Flame and jumped for her attack. Her left eye shined bright red for a split second, then suddenly turned off.

"Take this! _**Shining Arrow**_!" The pink magician cried out, as the white light grew brighter as it connected with Flame's jaw. The sheer power of it not only caused major damage to him as well as pushes him into the rose bushes, but it surprised even Emerl.

"I can't believe it!" He yelled as he jumped up from his seat. The usually emotionless robot was so surprised by this, but this made him reconsider his outlook on this fight. "How can she use a chaos attack at her inexperience?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but he knew he had to explain the situation yet again. "Right. As you know, there are three types of attacks: Normal, Elemental, and Chaos attacks. Normal attacks are like regular punches and kicks. Not much damage against elementally strong enemies. Elemental attacks are attacks powered by the corresponding element, such as Sonic's Severing Slash attack combined with the earth element. Chaos attacks relies on both elemental energy as well as Chaos energy. But she only has a shard of a Chaos Emerald. She must be really strong willed."

Flame stood up from the mangled pile of roses and felt a throbbing pain in his jaw. His lip had a bad cut and blood started to trickle down like a stream. He wiped it off and held the handle of his seemingly empty blade. He started to take a stance, his left foot in front of his right and both hands clamping the handle in front of him. The jewels in his glove started to glow in a bright, almost blinding light that would make even put the sun to shame. Out of the handle, a giant blade of fire erupted. It was roughly the same size as Amy's Bellezza. The blade was of a blood red color and as sharp as a diamond by the looks of it.

"Didn't think a kid could use the Chaos Kingdom's magician's special attack at that strength. I'm impressed." Flame said in an almost vicious tone. He had a smirk on his face, exposing his perfectly white fangs. His pupils turned into slits as well. "But, I'm sure I will win."

He charged at Amy with full force, with her at a defensive stance. Both their blades clashed, with sparks flying everywhere. Both their strengths were equal at this point; it was a pure stalemate. Amy was sweating heavily, not just because of the power struggle, but because of the tremendous heat radiating from the sword itself. Sonic and Candle both fought in their best aspect: speed. Both combatants kept throwing punches at each other, but were quick enough to either block or counter the attack. It was like a giant standoff before all four fighters so fierce, that it was never going to end so easily.

At the sidelines, everyone was speechless at the pure power of them. Roki noticed how strong they really are and was really jealous they got their spirits early. She looked at Tommy, J.P, and Koji from her peripheral vision, not even wanting to miss a second of this fight. The blue haired teen noticed the pudgy boy staring at pure amazement, his mouth agape. The child couldn't take his eyes off as well, but he didn't look as surprised as J.P. Koji on the other hand, started to sweat at the pure sight. He had pure anxiousness on his face and was curling his hands against his jeans. Roki knew he partly excited about the fight, but he showed some fear as well.

The four combatants parted from their struggle and took their stances again. By now, both Amy and Sonic were started to feel exhausted, while Flame and Candle looked as if they were getting warmed up. The fiery hedgehog took the handle of his flame sword as it activated. His sword had the same hilt design as Flame, but the flame on it was blue, almost the same color as Sonic.

"This is getting pretty lame, Flame." Candle chortled with a smirk. The smirk wasn't a normal friendly one he had. This one looked like he had some hidden agenda.

"Yes I do think so." Flame replied as his held his fire blade towards the two Chaos warriors. "Why don't we use our full potential?"

Nothing was said from Candle, signaling a chuckle from Flame. He raised his hand armed with the jewel-encrusted glove and balled it to a fist. The jewels started to glow brightly as a white aura surrounded the Tasmanian. Candle held the jewel shard in his necklace as it shined a bright red color. He didn't gain an aura, but the pressure from it was enough to make Amy and Sonic feel weak against it.

"Oh my!" Emerl stated as his computerized eyes were filled with numbers and symbols. "This is not good. Candle activated the Chaos Emerald shard he stored in his necklace. His power has gone up ten-fold, as well as Flame." Everyone in the sidelines was shocked after hearing the news. They knew what was going to happen to their friends.

Both hedgehogs were struggling to keep balance by the pure force of the Chaos Emerald shard alone. They fell to the floor and had a hard time getting up, but they succeeded. They held their swords and kept their stance.

"Takuya…" Amy stated as she struggled to keep herself up, but Flame appearing right in front of her interrupted her. Before she could make a sudden movement, she was hit full force by a punch to her abdomen. However, it wasn't a normal punch, a giant ball of flame surrounded it. It was just like Knuckles' Flare Grenade. When the punch collided with Amy, something dropped onto the floor from his pocket.

"Izumi!" Sonic yelled as he was about to run towards his partner when he collided with a yellow and red ball. It was Candle, now surrounded by a light red aura.

He kicked the blue hedgehog in the jaw, sending him backward into the rose bush. He then put his hand forward and a fireball started to form. He launched it straight for Sonic, but it curved down towards the concrete floor forming a smokescreen. Amy fell to the ground and instantly reverted back to Izumi as Candle rushed in to Sonic, tackling him and making him revert back to Takuya after a hard slam onto the floor. The rest of the group rushed to the aid of their friends as Flame and Candle watched them.

"It seems that we won this fight." Flame chuckled as his glove deactivated in a bright light. Candle, on the other hand, couldn't deactivate his, but just lowered the pressure to a good enough amount.

"Yes it does." Candle murmured, but felt kind of disappointed. "But that doesn't mean its over."

Emerl looked at both beaten teens. Izumi held her stomach in pain. Her navel had a huge burn around her bellybutton. She was moaning in pain as she spat out blood. Takuya on the other hand, was unresponsive. He was breathing, but he took too much damage from the fight. Roki on the other hand noticed the item that fell onto the floor. It was a small watch-like tool with the symbol of a skull sporting a screw through its head.

"My word." Emerl stated. "They suffered too much damage. If we don't get them to a doctor soon, they'll be dead within the next morning."

Candle looked at the group and felt something empowering him. He was feeling guilty. He walked up to the group and sighed.

"I'm sorry we were so…rash." Said the pyro hedgehog. "We didn't mean to. We overestimated ourselves. We'll take you to a village very close to here. They will help these two with their wounds."

The fire duo was about to carry Izumi and Takuya, but Roki stopped right in front of them.

"Well, now." The blue haired teen yelled as she put up the tool. "What is this? Something is really suspicious here."

Emerl examined the emblem as Gear idiotically stared at it. The intelligent robot turned around and pointed at both of them.

"You two are working for Lord Metallic." As he said that, everyone in the group were shocked. They faced another one of Lord Metallic's army. "Tell us the truth."

"That is true." Flame said, with remorse surrounding his voice. "We do work for Lord Metallic. But, we did not intend to fight anyone. We merely did it to see if we were strong enough to actually put up a fight with them. We just noticed that you were new to the powers, so it didn't help us."

"So why did you lie to us?" Tommy asked, with disappointment. He didn't have any reason to hate them after they explained.

"We lied because, we wanted to keep it a secret." Candle answered. "We only joined Lord Metallic so we can go treasure hunting." Flame then showed them his jewel-encrusted glove and Candle, his Chaos Emerald shard. "We wanted to use the treasure to keep this tavern alive. So far, what we are in is what we have done with the treasure."

"Okay. We believe you." Said Emerl, but was protested by everyone else. "As long as you don't cause harm to anyone else and only treasure hunt, we'll keep you as allies."

Emerl moved his hand towards Candle, offering a handshake. Candle hesitated as first but soon accepted the handshake, striking the deal. Candle broke the handshake and started to move his way to the deep part of the garden, with Flame and everyone else on his tail. They past through the giant forest by crossing bridges, walking on stones, and also climbing some rocks.

After hours of hiking through the woods, they made it to their destination: a village that was both on the ground and in the treetops. The houses were made of wood from the surrounding trees. And there were some people walking about. Candle and Flame looked at the group.

"Welcome to the village of the Lynx tribe. They'll help your friends with their ailments and let you spend a couple of nights here." Candle stated. "We'll bring you into the village, but then we'll be leaving for the caves in Mystic Ruins."

They started to walk into the village. They felt relived knowing that they were able to have their friends get their wounds healed and then have a place to rest.

**And here's the end of chapter 11. Sorry I took so long to upload. I had some personal things to take care of. Now, I can try to post more soon. Please Read and Review.**

**Galesonic**


	12. Ice In My Veins

**Hey its Galesonic. I'm sorry for uploading so late. I've had a lot to do these past few months and they were affecting my writing time. Anyway, the show must go on!**

**Disclaimer: I do know own Sonic, Digimon, or anything else used in this story except Frost, Gear, and Theta**

Chapter 12: Ice in My Veins

The group walked towards the center tower of the village. They noticed many catgirls of various types staring at them, like they had a plague. Their stares were colder than Frost's ice attacks and just as soulless. Flame and Candle were unaffected, probably because they get that a lot. As they got to the tower, an old woman walked out. She was fairly short, almost as tall as Emerl. Her cat ears and hair were silvery white and her eyes were shut. Her skin was pale and wrinkly as well as being on the verge of flaking. She wore a blue robe that looked almost royal and soft. There was a warm smile on her face.

"Oh. Flame and Candle." She said in a raspy voice. "Welcome back to Ruby Village. It's been a while. Are you here doing your usual job?"

"Too long, Madam Seral." Candle said with a smile on his face. "We're not here to treasure hunt in this area again. We've just come to drop off our friends here."

Seral eyed at the group efficiently, especially Takuya and Izumi, who are still unconscious. She whistled and 3 younger women dropped from the tower and 2 carried the couple into the tower. All of them wore silver-like armor in the shape of a two piece suit. They either carried swords and daggers or a spear with a scythe edge.

"I'll be sure to take care of them." She mewed with a comforting tone. "In the meantime I would like to know all of your names."

Emerl walked up to answer the request. "Very well. My name is Emerl. The Android next to me is Gear. The little kid is Tommy. The bigger teen is J.P. The raven girl is Roki and the bag hatted teen is Koji. The two your guards took in the room are Takuya and Izumi."

Seral nodded as she looked at the remaining guard, who showed everyone else their own part of the village. She walked in and put on a necklace, which had a special marking on it. The markings were in a stone pendant and looked like tribal language. It started to glow bright gray as she moved her hands over the two of them as their wounds started to dissolve further and further. In only a few minutes, all of their wounds were healed.

"It's a good thing I like this pendant." Stated the elder. "I don't know what would have happened if I did give it to Candle and Flame. Like the last one I had before."

Roki lay down in her grass bed as she started to relax. Everyone else, with the exception of her and Tommy were given their own rooms. Her room was a simple one. It was enforced and reinforced with bark from the forestry and the bed was made of the most soothing leaves from the trees. There was also a small bathroom-like area that had bamboo reeds to act as a water system for bathing and somehow plumbing. The mostly tree-dwelling tribe may look primitive, but their technology is not as good as Earth's technology.

The raven-haired girl sighed. It was already two days since they were on Mobius and she missed Earth like she was gone for over thirty years. She likes how Mobius was open forests and somewhat peaceful, if you exclude the machines and assassins that Lord Metallic sends nearly every second. Not only that, the water was really clear and clean as well as the cloudless skies. However, she still missed the air and water on Earth.

Tired of this, she got up and walked out of the room. She needed to clear her mind about all of this. The only people she could go to be either Koji or Madam Seral. She couldn't go to Koji since he doesn't really listen to her rants that much. She had to go to the elder. Within minutes, she walked to the main building. She was receiving glares by the population. That's when it hit her. There were no men here in this village.

"They're an Amazon tribe aren't they?" she asked herself as she got to the main building. It was the tallest on in the village, being the one of few on the ground. It was also made of bark and tree and the roof was a part of the tree itself. She knocked on the chestnut door. The door creaked open and a catgirl popped out of it.

The girl was rather young, like a teen or young adult. Her ears and hair were respectfully sunset red while her skin was fair and vibrant. Like Seral, she wore a robe, but unlike the elder, hers was dark red, like the color of blood. Her eyes were an onyx black and a fang was exposed from her scarlet lips.

"May I help you, youngster?" she asked in a soft, calming voice.

"My name is Roki." The teen started. "I'm here to speak with Madam Seral."

"I'm sorry, but she is busy at the moment with your friends. I might be able to help you with your dilemma. My name is Mia, sorceress in training."

Roki agreed and followed. She led the multi-colored eyed girl towards the hallway. They got to a door at the end of it. The door was metal and had some symbols that she couldn't read. The sorceress opened the door and showed the environment. It was a giant room. It was filled with 7 statues in a circle with some colored rocks surrounding them. There were also two pillow-like sheets for sitting and a small pool of water in the middle of the room, inside the statues. Mia took off her robe respectfully, revealing a torn gray rag-like dress and some reed sandals. She then took off her sandals and walked up the stairs into the center of the room. Roki took off her sneakers and followed suit. They both sat in the sheets and Mia put out her hand over the water.

"Please give me your hand." Mia requested. Roki complied as the catgirl put her hands over it. Her hands began to glow a bright yellow and let out a soft hum. The water under their joined hands bubbled and started to smoke. In no less than a minute, the water froze and the room suddenly became colder.

"That's strange…"Roki stated, "what was that?"

"It was a spiritual technique known through this temple." Mia answered. "It shows your spiritual alignment. The statues here show the elements and their religious leaders here in the tribe." She got up and took a gray rock from a pile behind her. She placed it on Roki's hand. It soon turned white, cold, and some water vapor started to condense. "Just as I thought, your element is ice."

"So what does this mean?" the teen was confused as she watched her go back again. This time, she brought out an ice blue orb and gave it to Roki. She touched it and a giant light engulfed her. Soon, the light faded and she was her normal self. She looked around and felt nothing different. She saw nothing by her eyes alone. "I don't feel any different. Seems to be a dud."

"It is not, Roki." The young sorceress answered as she moved the teen's head towards the water. She saw something completely different. Her eyes normally were brown on the left and green on the right. However, now her green eye was glowing brightly. "Your eyes shows great power inside you. Far greater than anyone I have seen."

Roki searched through her pocket and found her cell phone. Instead of it being her 'best friend', it was a D-Tector, colored light blue and pink. On the screen, it showed a symbol of a snowflake on it. She looked at it in a confused visage, thinking that it was just a joke, but then started to remember the things that happened to Takuya, Tommy, Izumi, and Koji so far.

Takuya and Izumi walked out of the main building feeling refreshed and relaxed. Their wounds were fully healed. They both let out a yawn and looked around. By now, it was night and there was no one in sight. They were walking aimlessly towards the treetops. Izumi looked up and noticed her lovable pet owl, Yume flying around.

"Hey Yume!" She yelled. "What's going on!" The owl descended towards her mistress and showed that she was breathing heavily.

"My word!" the nocturnal scout complained, "I spent ages trying to look for you. Now that I've found you, I can relax."

As soon as she said that, a snarl was heard in the background. The trio suddenly felt the temperature rise. They knew right there that it was a fire elemental. From the trees came a girl. She sported a short red dress along with some high heels of the same color and a necklace with a red jewel shard, like Candle's. She also had fox ears and short, cropped hair, both colored black. Her piercing yellow eyes was staring daggers at them, especially Izumi. She barred her fangs and showed an evil smirk.

"So, Lord Metallic sent me to take out a bunch of brats?" she scoffed as she wafted her hair. "This is child's play at best."

"Oh yeah. We'll show you child's play." Takuya rebutted as both of them took out their D-Tectors. The screens shined as it showed their respective elements. Takuya's was a mountain, showing earth and Izumi's was a star, showing light. It then beeped as the computerized voice started up the process.

"_Spirits recognized. Spirit Evolution…activated__."_

They were engulfed in the light and as it faded, revealed Sonic and Amy. The fox girl could only scoff at the two figures in front of her now.

"Ha! Not much against Evelyn, Lord Metallic's top assassin!" the fox girl yelled as a fireball erupted from her hands and threw it into the ground, surrounded the four of them in a giant fiery wall. She rushed at Amy first, whom seemed to jump away at the last second, but moved into the fire. She moved away and held her right shoulder, indicating she was burned.

Sonic rushed in with Hogosha in hand. He attempted to slash the fox girl, but the handle suddenly felt hot, and by reaction, he threw it away from him. This gave Evelyn the perfect chance to land a punch at his stomach. Not only did this knock the wind out of him; the heat coming from her hands gave it an extra boost in power combined with the Chaos Emerald. He fell backwards, coughing blood and holding his stomach in pain. Evelyn could only laugh at him.

"So much for the Spirit of Ear.." she was soon interrupted by a diamond shard to the arm. She was then bombarded with even more shards, but she managed to dodge them easily with amazing flexibility and agility.

The mage silently cursed; as Diamond Storm didn't work on the assassin like she planed, but managed to get a hit at least. This made Evelyn full of rage. Her eyes perked up and she barred her fangs as fire erupted in her hands.

"You bitch." She angrily yelled as she walked closer slowly and intimidatingly. "No one who has hurt me has ever lived to tell the tale. Now feel my true power."

The Chaos Emerald shard glowed bright red as the foxgirl ran at high speed at the pink hedgehog. She quickly drew Bellezza and blocked the attempted tackle from the assassin, but she could still feel the pressure going down on her mixed with the heat. She then moved back and extended her hand as a giant white light surrounded it.

"You have tricks up your sleeve. I have more. _**Shining Arrow**_!" Amy rushed at Evelyn and gave her a swift punch in the jaw. The force of it alone was good enough to take down any one with the same petite physique as Evelyn, but something was truly off. Her fiery hand grabbed the hedgehog by the arm, burning it in the process.

"Well, well, looks like the bitch has some tricks up her sleeve." The assassin maniacally said. "Too bad it's too weak for me."

She started strangling Amy with her burning hands, which added more to the suffocation. The mage could feel her life escaping her body. Before the deed could finish, a white rock bolted through the firewall and bashed Evelyn in the head, causing her to lose her grip as well as her fire.

"Who threw that!" she yelled as she noticed the fiery barrier going down. She then noticed Roki behind the now extinguished flames with Mia kneeling down, silently chanting the spell to put out the fire. "Another one to spoil my work."

Roki walked in as she held up her D-Tector. He then noticed both Sonic and Amy on the ground, while Yume was still flying around frantically, in an attempt to call the others.

Koji had fallen asleep during the time he has gotten into his room, which was almost the same as Roki's with the exception of it, being smaller and having only one bed. He stretched his tired muscles and joints as he walked out to the balcony. His eyes widened as he noticed smoke coming from the center of town. The first thing that came to his mind was something from Lord Metallic. He went to open the door when at the front of it was Emerl and Gear, ready to knock at it. This made his heart jump almost enough to give him a heart attack.

"God damn it!" he yelled whilst holding his heart. "What are you trying to do? Give me a fucking heart attack?"

"You're going over there." Emerl retorted, obviously ignoring the comment. "I already told Tommy. He's going there as we speak."

Koji nodded and ran out of the room, running his way towards the disruption in the Village Square. He took out his D-Tector, ready to get into the fight. If there was one, that is.

Roki glared daggers at the assassin, who could only smirk as her work. She had already taken down two of the current group with ease. Now the multi-colored eyed teen came in, in hopes to defeat Evelyn. Her D-Tector started to beep frantically.

"_Spirit of Ice recognized. Spirit Evolution…activated_." Roki was consumed in the bright light. It suddenly turned into couple of ice pillars. Inside, Evelyn could see a body huddled in a fetal position. It had wings that covered its body. The wings suddenly shook and the whole body moved. The ice pillars was then broken and sent shards everywhere in the village.

Frost and ice covered the Village Square as the winged figure emerged. It had a slender, feminine, body. Her fur was snow white, while her wings were dark purple. Her ears were pointed up, revealing she was a bat. She wore purple eye shadow on her large eyes which hold giant pools of forest green irises. She wore a white midriff top with long pants and elbow-length gloves, all matching her shirt. She also had a pair of white high-heeled boots. She carried a coil on her back and had a tattoo on her right arm with the kanji sign for 'ice princess'.

Evelyn smirked as she noticed the figure. The cold air weakening her power. "Well, well. If it isn't Rouge." She said expressionless, fire erupting from her hand, which was smaller than what she usually has because of the cold air.

Rouge looked directly at the assassin with a cold stare. "Hmm. First comes the fire. Then comes the ice." She took out the coil from her back and stretched it, revealing that it was a whip. It had a leather handle, but the rest was made of metal, with the end being a sharpened spike. She started to spin it around above her head to plan a strategy. "Now the ice will extinguish the fire."

"We'll see about that!" Evelyn yelled, completely steamed by this. He hands became engulfed in the flames. "I won't stand for this! _**FLARE CLAW**_!" she slashed her claws at the air, which sent a giant flame in the shape of the slash. The batgirl only smirked as she retracted her whip and flogged it at the attack, completely neutralizing it.

"Nice trick. But I think I can do better." The spirit of ice used the whip to grab onto the foxgirl's leg, the spike end jabbing into her leg. She hissed in pain, as it kept digging in deeper and deeper. The air turned colder, which by now got Amy and Sonic to wake up. "_**ICE WAVE**_." A blue beam surrounded the whip and moved closer to the assassin, who started to feel scared.

"No you can't do this to me! I don't deserve this!" she yelled as she was covered in ice. She couldn't move at all and her breath was still. Sonic and Amy got to the opposite sides of her and got ready. The pink hedgehog started first as she held up the card.

"_**Spell #7: Diamond Storm**_!" the card broke into millions of tiny shards and then shot towards the icicle, causing some small cracks. Sonic was up next as he held up Hogosha high above his head.

"_**SEVERING SLASH**_!" The slash made an airwave that suddenly broke off into ten more. As they collided with the target, it caused bigger cracks, but it still didn't break. Rouge pulled on her whip, which broke off the leg, causing the pieces to fall like dominoes. Sonic and Amy eyed Rogue like she was an enemy.

"Tell us who you work for or we won't go easy on you." Sonic demanded as Rouge only laughed, like she was someone from a high class.

"Guys. It's me, Roki. I got myself a spirit too." The batgirl cheered as she flew to the air with ease, scaring Yume.

"My word. That's five so far. One of Earth, Wind, Fire, Light, and Ice. I wonder how many more there are left." Yume hooted, swooping down to her mistress.

Emerl walked in with Gear, Tommy, and Koji. "There are two spirits left. One, I'm sure of is Darkness. But I do not recall of the last one." He said wisely, but a little defeated since he couldn't figure out some history about the heroes.

Soon after, all three of them were changed back to normal by their D-Tectors. They noticed Mia getting up and bowing to the door, which opened to reveal Madam Seral walking out of it alone.

"I'm surprised to see someone from the mercenary union come here to kill you guys. Lord Metallic doesn't use them unless he is truly desperate." She said as she lets out a soft exhale.

"But that's odd." The owl thought aloud. "From what I can tell. All the past enemies we've had were non-machine. Why would someone use non-machines when he has nearly hundreds of machines at his disposal?"

"We don't know for sure." The elder answered. "We just have to wait. Until then, you can stay here for a few days."

"Sweet! Finally I can have a nice warm bed." Izumi hollered as she jumped for joy. "Malto Bene!"

Suddenly, Tails and Knuckles jumped out of the bushes, both ready for a fight, when they saw fragments of ice and smoke, while Takuya and Izumi weren't spirit evolved.

"Ah crap!" the echidna yelled ferociously. "We missed the fight. We wasted too much time looking for the quickest way there."

"It wasn't my fault." The twin-tailed canine retorted. "I didn't know that there were traps here."

Everyone else laughed as Tommy and Koji got into their argument over the directions.

In Lord Metallic's castle, Theta walked into a room. The room was big and had a table that could fit guest of over 20 people with room for more. There was a fireplace in the side and on the table was an assortment of food and drink, such as chicken, wine, as well as vegetables, ice, peppers, and wintergreen roots. At the far end of the table, Frost sat eating his chicken and roots. On each side of him were Flame and Candle, both eating peppers and having a small glass of wine. There were 4 other people in the room, but they're features were covered by the darkness of the room.

"I have just received word that Evelyn failed her primary mission." Theta reported as he bowed low to the ground.

"Damn it!" the snow wolf yelled as he slammed his fist against the table hard, causing it to have a tremor. "We should have never have paid a mercenary to do a machine's job."

"Patience Frost." Candle calmly said while drinking down his wine. "Just because she didn't get the spirit, doesn't mean that it isn't the end of the world."

"Yeah but it does mean that we have more of a challenge."

"Don't get your fur in a knot." Said one of the figures with a low feminine voice, showing it was a girl in the group. "She failed her primary mission. Did she at least succeed in her secondary one, Theta?"

"Yes, my mistress." Theta said instantly. "The target is in the area of Ruby Village."

Hearing this made Flame and Candle cringe, but they had to keep their calm demeanor for their associates.

"'Tis fine." Another voice called. This one is a masculine one. "This facility we call a base has many a drone. 'Tis a fine choice we use thine accumulance to our advance."

Flame got up from the table in complete surprise. "You meant you're going to destroy Ruby Village just so you can get your hands on that?" his voice was more fearful than angry.

"Looks like we've hit a sensitive side in the Devil himself." The girl said in a flattering tone. "I really like that in a man."

"Cut the chat!" Frost yelled, completely annoyed. "Theta, give the order to 50 of our M-136 ground drones that they are going to battle in a low armored flagship. Give them their primary and secondary missions as planned."

"As you wish, Master Frost." The robot stated as he rushed out of the room. The room soon became quiet for a few moments until one of the masculine figures started to walk out of the room. Frost looked up at him with suspicion.

"You're leaving so soon? You didn't even eat."

"I'm not feeling hungry. I'm going to my room." The voice hesitantly said. His voice, though sort of deep, had a calming, yet intimidating tone to it. He closed the large ivory door, which echoed into the room. The silence in the room took so long; it could make anyone go mad.

**And here's the end of the chapter. Lord Metallic's men (and woman) are planning something on Ruby Village. Exactly what is the target? And why do they want it? Find out on the next chapter of **_**What Time Will Tell**_**. Please Read and Review. Your contributions help me gain new ideas everyday.**


	13. Harvest Part 1

**I'm back. Sorry I didn't post in a while, I had terrible Writer's Block. And adding insult to injury, the computer that I had the original version of this chapter broke. So I got a new computer and had to start from scratch. Hope this one's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sonic, or anything else except Gear, Frost, Roki, Yume, and Theta **

Chapter 13: Harvest part 1: Training

* * *

It was near midnight, just hours after the group's fight with the foxgirl assassin, Evelyn. While most of the group went to their room, the girls decided to go to the village's bathhouse. The baths were one of few buildings in the village to be built on the ground, just like Madam Seral's tower. There was an attendant that ran the house, but she left for the night and left it open. Inside, there were two sides: a girls' side and a boys' side.

The teens went to their respective side and exchanged their clothes for towels in the lockers. The springs, unlike the buildings, which were made of wood, was made of stone. Hot water flowed to it through the mouths of stone serpentine dragons. The night starry sky made the springs shine brightly. Both girls dipped into the bath, the steaming hot water relaxing their aching muscles, Izumi's needing it more because of the more fighting she was in. After minutes of soaking in silence, Izumi started to notice Roki. Though she was thirteen, she already had her womanly curves in. She could also notice that the blue-haired teen developed early, as her breasts seemed to be at least c-cup, which was bigger than the blonde's a-cup. Before she was caught staring, she cleared her mind of all thoughts coughed in order to break the silence.

"So…" the blonde started, "how long have you known Koji?"

"Oh. I've known him since I moved to Shibuya three years ago." The multi-colored eyed teen answered. "He wasn't so much of a jerk as he is now however."

This caught Izumi off guard. She actually thought she was the only foreigner in the group, not including them being in Mobius. She wondered if she had to face the challenges she did.

"Where exactly did you live before moving here Roki?" the light spirit holder asked with concern in her voice.

"I lived in America, Miami, Florida to be exact. Mind you, I learned Japanese before I learned English. What about you Izumi?"

"Actually, I was in Italy when I was nine, but moved back to Japan when about a year ago. I managed to learn Italian well too."

Roki half-heartedly sighed as she grabbed a small bucket from the side of the bath and filled it with water. She then let it fall down to her long azure hair and her chest. The warm water sending shivers down her spine. As she put the bucket back, Izumi noticed something on her back. On the middle of her back is a tattoo of the number six. Around the tattoo, the skin was red and looked like it's been infected, much like the claw marks the blonde used to have on her back thanks to Madam Seral's healing. She sighed and looked at the moon to clear her mind. The moon was a little bigger than the moon on Earth. Not only that it was more yellow than white. She still wished she was back on Earth, but there were other things she wanted to leave behind.

_Flashback_

_Izumi lay down on her bed in a fetal position crying. She just got home after being beaten by her fellow female students and called a putana, a whore. Her heart hurt more than the bruises and scrapes she received from the girls. Her so-called boyfriend that she thought loved her turned out to be a liar and a betrayer. She kept thinking that it was her fault. That she caused her parents to fight and her father leaving to Italy with her, her mother keeping her sister Asuka, who was three years the blonde's junior. She was sad leaving her little sister in Japan, but she had to nonetheless. _

_She had enough of crying and blaming herself over everything. She got up from her bed, not caring anymore that she was just in her underwear. She walked wobbly out of her poster shredded room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a simple one. It had a crystal white floor, a sink with a fake granite countertop, and solid white refrigerator. The table in the middle of the kitchen sat at least four people, but the only ones that use the table was her since her father was either always at work until late at night. _

_She looked through one of the drawers in the counter and found what she has been looking for. She found a butcher knife. It was dull because of too much use and was losing its luster. She took the knife in hand and went to her room. The teen then sat at bed, positioning the blade right at her throat. Her eyes tightened shut, her hand was shaking, her face teeming with sweat. She sighed and set down the knife. She knew that she was depressed, but suicide won't answer the question. She wiped the dried tears from her emerald eyes. She looked down at her hands and felt low. Lower than she has ever felt. As of right now, the Izumi she once knew was gone. She was hollow. An empty shell._

_Flashback end_

Izumi was stuck in her daydream until she was suddenly jerked her way out of it by Roki. She noticed that Yume has sat down on the bucket Roki used before. They both looked at the blonde with remorse. She felt something falling down her cheeks. She was crying.

"What happened Izumi? Why are you crying?" the blue haired girl ask in concern.

"I don't know…" she answered as she wiped the tears out of her emerald eyes. "I just…don't know." as she said that, Yume felt down, seeing her mistress cry was something she never saw in her life. It was tearing her apart like an atom splitter.

* * *

J.P. was in his room playing poker with Gear. He had a smirk parched on his face. Gear, on the other hand, just had a simple blank look. She seemed laid-back while the tubby teen's was more of a stressed one. Probably because he had been losing every single hand since he and the android started playing. But this hand was going to be different. This one was going to be his best hand. This one would be the one to break her record. It was time that they would have to reveal their hands.

"You can't beat this!" J.P said as he set down his hand, revealing an eight, seven, six, five, and four. All of them spades. "Straight flush. I'd like to see you beat that." Gear could only giggle at teen's arrogance.

"Well, I don't know if this beats it but…" the violet haired android said as she put down her cards. The cards revealed were an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of diamonds. This made J.P. nearly have a heart attack.

"What the hell? That's the sixteenth hand in a row!" the teen exclaimed. "I'm glad this wasn't strip poker or I'll be the one without clothes." he then chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "You should go pro."

"Emerl said that a great warrior shouldn't have such weaknesses like gambling." Gear explained.

"I see your point." J.P then sighed. "I don't have to worry about that until I get my own spirit."

"I'm sure you'll get it soon. I just hope it's a monkey! Monkeys are great!"

J.P let out a laugh. "It wouldn't matter to me if I had a chicken. I just want to feel like one of the heroes." he looked down at the deck of cards with a sign of envy, but put on a mask of his usual happy self. "Another game?"

* * *

Late in the night, Takuya, Tommy, and Koji were at the riverside of the forest with Emerl. He had told them that they needed to train a bit more just in case they meet more of Lord Metallic's personal army. This time, the robot is not going to hold back.

"I called you three over because of one thing: teaming up. A team here consists of a speed type, power type, and a flight type." the robot wisely explained, "When these three things combine perfectly, they create a giant spike in energy. With it, they can release it in a matter called a Team Blast."

"Okay. Then what the hell are we here for?" The goggle boy annoyingly inquired. "In case you forgot, Koji and I aren't really the best of friends."

"Fuck you!" the long-haired teen spat back at Takuya

"Because. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were one of the strongest teams, if not the strongest in Mobius." the bot advocated, "That's why we have to get you three ready to work as a three-man team before we get to Metal City."

"So what's the first lesson?" the youngest teammate asked

"Your first test is to try to stand your ground against me." Emerl's hand then had a hilt. He gripped tightly as a violet light protracted from it to form a saber. "I failed …well purposely didn't tell you that I was built with a special ability known as Skill Copy. I can copy someone's skill and utilize it in battle."

"This will be tough." Takuya started, "But let's show him what we can do."

As he said this, all three of their D-Tectors beeped as a massive light immersed them. As it dimmed, their respective heroes appeared. Sonic was the first to try to fight Emerl. He drew his blade from his gauntlet and sped towards the robot. In a storm of sparks, both swords conflicted with each other. Their strength was even, a dead draw. The blue hedgehog severed the clash and retreated as he tried to recover.

"What the hell? When I was fighting him it felt like…"

"…you were fighting yourself?" the bot abruptly interrupted. "It's just so happens that I am using your current skill at the moment. The task is to work as a team. Not stand-alone."

Sonic let out a growl as he looked towards Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles took a shot at it. He rushed at the robot and stated to let the punches fly. Dozens of punches were flying at blinding speed and it was hard to dodge them in general. But Emerl were dodging them like they were as slow as a turtle. The machine let out a chuckle as the punches started slowing down.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he asked as the sword in his hand disappeared and the now empty fist was submerged in flames. "Well learning comes with some pain. _**FLARE GRENADE!**_" the fist slammed the echidna in the stomach, which caused an explosion that sent the Spirit of Flame towards the others.

"What the fuck? I got hit with my own attack!"

"Guys we have to hit him altogether." Tommy recalled. "Lets all hit him with a combined attack. He can't block all three."

They all looked at Emerl as the plan was formed. Sonic rolled into a ball and spun at high speed as Knuckles charged his fist with fire. Tails however transmuted his data chip into an XM-29 assault rifle as particles started forming into a ball of energy until it was twice the size of his head. As he released the ball, Sonic Spindashed at it. Both attacks collided with each other. Their forces sparking high amount of electricity. As they continued to collide, the Spirit of Earth was slowly being absorbed like water and paper towels. The absorption caused the ball to be faster than both attacks combined.

It was Knuckles' turn to pitch in the attack. The brawny echidna pulled back his blazing fist and launched it at the double hitter and the explosion of the attack strengthened it greatly. The ball was now sheltered in inferno and was sent hurling towards Emerl. As a defensive measure, the robot made his arms move in front of his head. The attack collided with his hands at an incredible force. So powerful, even in Knuckles' skill form, it was hard even to stand his ground. He was slipping and it was getting as heavy as a wrecking ball. Through pure force alone, the robots arms suddenly disintegrated and he was hit by the full-on attack. The hit was like a meteor that was thrown by the fastest pitcher in the known universe. He fell to the ground with a crunch and the sound of metal scraping rocks was audible through the area. Sonic emerged from the smoke and looked around. He has just felt like he had gulped down 20 energy drinks at once. He ran to the others as they were surprised too.

"Guys," Sonic shouted, "that was amazing! Downright awesome if I could say so!"

"Considering the combined forces of our attacks, it was naturally certain it would work." Tails replied as Knuckles let off a scoff.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was pretty fucking awesome."

Then they stop their cheering as they noticed Emerl, mangled and heavily damaged. It looked like it was too powerful for him to handle. As they all went to his side, they thought he was going to shut down, but a heavenly light shined around him. Out of thin air, nuts, bolts, and metal were appearing as if they were there from the start. All the materialized pieces were put in place of the robot's missing or damaged pieces. The light then faded and Emerl got up like nothing really happened.

"That was a very strong attack. Even with Knuckles' skill form, I couldn't defend myself." he praised as all three of them were giving him confusing looks.

"What the hell?" Takuya asked. "How the hell did you heal yourself."

"Oh that. Like I said before, I can copy skills. I copied some skills of robots that could heal themselves using an ability called Self Sustain. Now, we should all go back to the village. Madam Seral will be expecting you all in her temple first thing in the morning."

As the three started to walk, Emerl froze in his tracks. He was shaking, which was uncommon for a robot. If he had a face, it would have a visage of something terrible. He looked to the sky and noticed the thing that gave him the feeling. It was an airship in the shape of a stingray. The ship itself was colored black to match the night, but the moon shined some pieces of it in the dusk sky.

"I suggest we run to the village." He said as he started to run. "Now!"

The other followed him, but they were soon cut off by four robots. They were tall, around six feet, and seemed to look like a humanoid, if its metal wasn't colored silver. All them had a blaster in the shape of an M-16 and swords on their backs. One of them, possibly the leader, came up with his weapon aimed.

"Stop there, spirit holders." The metallic assailant said in a deep computerized voice. "By orders of Lord Metallic, you shall be slain."

**What will happen to the heroes now? Are these the robots that was part of the raid issued by Frost? Find out in the next eciting chapter of _What time Will Tell_!**

**Please R&R**

**-Galesonic**


End file.
